Memoria Cristallum
by MoonlightDragonEmperor
Summary: Aqua, Terra and Ventus three young keyblade wielders who's terrible fates were engraved within the lores of history, but what if there was a fourth member, meet Vitreus a young somewhat cold, anti social youth with a deep dark past that he hasn't told anyone about, will his presence change things for the three lost souls, or will an even darker fate await them. Oc X Aqua later on.
1. Chapter 1: Land of Departure

**Chapter 1: Land of Departure - Trial of a New Master.**

 _Tali,_

 _I'm so excited, tomorrow is the day we finally take the Mark of Mastery exam. After all these years of training with Aqua, Terra, and our new friend Ventus. Eraqus has finally decided that the three of us are ready for the exam. Ventus would join us but Eraqus seems to think that Ventus is too young. I know that Ventus feels somewhat sadly about that but I know that he'll be taking that exam soon. Oh, I heard that Xehanort will be there at the test, I told him about you before, he was the one who brought Ventus to be a fellow Keyblade Apprentice. I only met the old guy once, but to be honest something about him rubs me the wrong way, he reminds me to much of Him. Well I'll let you know how the examination goes tomorrow till then._

 _Vitreus._

I let out a small yawn as I set down my quill after I had finished writing out a letter. I leaned back in the chair and called out my Keyblade named Memento Mori, it was a medium length blade made of teal crystal with the hand guard shaped like two crescent moons colored crimson, the key chain was made of a foot long ribbon with a small broach with a crystal embedded in it on the end.

I let out a smile, "Tomorrow will be a big day for us." I say to my blade before I dismiss it standing up yawning, I looked at the clock on the wall, "Wow it's pretty late I should get to bed." I mutter to myself before something catches my eye outside the window.

"What was that?" I mutter going to the window and looking up at the sky, as something shoots across the sky, then another, then another. "Ooh a meteor shower." I say with a smile, I notice Ventus running across the courtyard. "Looks like someone else wanted to see the shower too." I comment with a twitch of a smile on my lips as I walked out of my room grabbing the jacket on the rack by the door and went toward the entrance of the castle, the cold stone tickling my bare feet.

As I ran through the courtyard and up the hill I noticed that the training gear had been worked with slightly, "Heh Heh Ven always did get distracted easily." I say with a smile as I walked up the hill towards the summit, when I reached the summit I saw Ventus fast asleep.

I shook my head in amusement, "Silly" I say with a smile as I take off my jacket and drape it over Ven and sat down next to him as I fondly run my hand through his hair.

Ven smiles as he nestles into my touch.

I heard some footsteps approaching and I turned to see Aqua, I stood up and dusted off some dirt that had gotten on my legs, "Hey Aqua." I say in greeting.

"Hey Vitreus." Aqua says with a kind smile, she looks over at Ventus. "I see the lazy bum fell asleep again.

I let out a small chuckle, "That's Ventus." I say in a blunt tone.

Aqua lets out a soft giggle at my quip before looking at me with a critiquing gaze.

"What?" I question feeling a bit uneasy at her gaze

"You know, you've changed a lot since I first met you." She comments.

I look over at her, "Is that a good thing or a bad?" I ask her.

"Defiantly a good thing." Aqua says as Ven sits up and lets out a yawn Aqua walks over and leans over Ven.

"Whoa!" Ventus yells as he jumps in shock.

Aqua lets out a laugh at Ven's reaction.

"Gimme a break, Aqua." Ventus tells Aqua.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead." Aqua scolds Vent in a motherly tone, "You should have at least brought a blanket with you, you're lucky Vitreus lent you his jacket." She tells him.

"Vitreus?" Ventus questions before looking around and noticing me, "Hey Vitreus." Ventus says with a face splitting grin.

I give Ventus a small nod in return.

A small look of distraction flutters over Ven's face, "But, Did I dream that place up, It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars…" he mutters to himself.

I raised my eyebrow as I felt my curiosity peak slightly as Ventus' ramblings.

Aqua ruffles Ventus' Hair, "Except you've always lived here with us." She tells him.

'Excluding before Xehanort brought you to us.' I added in my mind.

"Yeah, I know" Ven says with a smile.

Ven and Aqua walk over and sit on the ledge, so I walk over and sit down on Aqua's right side.

"Hey Aqua, Vitreus." Ven says asking for our attention.

"Hm?" Aqua hums as I look over at Him.

"Y'ever wonder what stars are, where light comes from?" Ventus questions.

"Wow that's some deep thinking don't hurt yourself." I tease him with a smile.

Ventus gives me a look of annoyance.

Aqua giggles at our antics, "Hmm, well they say…"she begins in response to Ventus.

"That every star up there is another world." A new voice finishes, we turn to see the fourth member of our Quartet Terra.

"Terra." Aqua says with a smile at the sight of our friend.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra comments about the stars, "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He explains to Ven as he walks over to us.

"What, I don't get it." Ventus says in confusion.

In other words, they're just like me and you, Ven." Terra tells Ven.

"What does THAT mean?" Ventus questions.

"Simple, you're both full of hot air and not very bright." I tell Ven with a straight face.

Terra nods, "Exactly, we're both full of hot air and not very bri….HEY!" Terra yells out when his brain catches up with what I said.

Aqua bursts out laughing at Terra's misfortune.

Terra lets out a grumble of annoyance before returning his attention to Ven, "You'll find out someday, I'm sure." He tells Ven.

"I wanna know now." Ven whines in complaint.

"You're too young to know now." Terra retorts.

I lean over to Aqua, "I bet even Terra doesn't know the answer." I mutter to her.

Aqua nods in agreement

"Quit treating me like a kid." Ven snaps in annoyance.

Aqua giggles slightly at Ven and Terra's argument.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra questions in annoyance.

"I can't help it, you two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua tells them.

I roll my eyes in good fun as the three descend into mindless laughter.

The four of us sat down and watched the sight of the beautiful starlit sky.

"Oh yeah." Aqua says standing up, "Terra, Vitreus the three of us have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She comments, standing up and reaching into her pockets, "I made us good luck charms." She says pulling out four star shaped charms from her pocket, one Orange, one Green, one Blue, and one Crystal, she tosses us each one, Terra getting Orange, Ven getting Green, Herself getting the Blue one and the Crystal one going to me.

"I get one too?" Ventus questions in shock.

"Of course, one for each of us." Aqua says as the four of us hold our charms in a little circle, "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart, you'll always find your way back to each other." She says telling us a story before turning to face us, "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." She says in a sheepish tone.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra complains in a joking gesture.

"Hey, what do you mean, "Sometimes"?" Aqua says glaring at terra with her hands on her hips.

Terra looks at me for help.

"Sorry, but you're on your own." I tell him.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus questions.

I walk over to Ven and Put my hand on his shoulder, "If you just believe in its power as a good luck charm, then it will shine through brightly." I tell him with a kind smile.

"Well, that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it." Aqua tells Ven.

"Really, What?" Ven questions like the hyperactive child he is.

Aqua holds up her charm and smiles, "An unbreakable connection." She tells us.

I gripped my charm tightly in my hand, I felt sad knowing that one day Aqua would learn just as I had exactly how fragile the word "Unbreakable" really was.

The four of us had some practice sessions for the next half hour.

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra calls out to Ven.

"Yeah, me too!" Ven says as he runs over to us, as he and Terra walk down the Hill, I notice Aqua staring at the Stars, I walk over to her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Together…always." Aqua says under her breath.

I put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, "Oh sorry, Vitreus I didn't realize you were there." She says with a blush.

"You okay?" I ask her again.

Aqua nods, "Yeah I'm just worried, I've got a bad feeling." She tells me.

I put a comforting pressure on her shoulder, "Don't let it bother you, it might be something or it might be nothing, just focus on the exam tomorrow." I tell her.

"Right." Aqua says with a nod as we go and join Terra and Ven heading towards the Castle to turn in for the night.

 _Tali, I didn't realize it then but a great darkness was hovering over our shoulders and our fates were about to change drastically, that night was the last night the four of us ever spent under those same stars._

-KH-

The next morning I woke up a bit groggily as the sun crept through my window, I sat up in the bed and gave a cat like stretch before fully opening the curtains and looking out at the scenery I touched the small crystal broach on my neck, "Todays the day." I mutter to myself before getting up out of bed and grabbing my usual cloths and heading into the bathroom to take a morning shower.

I stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around my waist my hair dripping wet from the recent shower, I looked at my reflection my green eyes with a crimson ring around the irises and brown hair as I absent mindedly traced the scar running over my right eye down to my cheek, around my neck the small crystal that was attached to a ribbon that was tied around my neck seemed to almost glow, some memories begin to rise to the surface as I stare at the reflection and I punch the mirror in anger shattering it.

I take a few deep breaths, "Don't let it get to you." I tell myself with a shake of my head as a bit of water sprays from my hair, I finished drying myself off and got dressed up in my usual daily wear outfit. ( not really sure how to accurately describe what it looks like so just look up Echoes of Time Clavat Male and Selkie Male and visualize a hybrid of both images for image of outfit.)

-KH-

"Good morning Vitreus." Aqua greets me as I walk into the kitchen her and Eraqus being the only ones awake so far besides me.

I give a greeting nod in return as I go over to the cupboard and pull out a pan and some stuff to make an omelet.

"Smells good." Terra says as he and Ven walk in, I roll my eyes snorting under my breath, figures food would wake those two.

I silently at my omelet and soon after we all had breakfast the four of us stood in the main hall, Ven was standing off to the side of the hall as Aqua, Terra and I stood in the center of the hall facing Eraqus. Terra and Aqua were standing at attention while I was standing in a laid back pose with my hands in my pockets, I noticed and elderly man sitting on one of the thrones who I recognized as the man that was here the day Ven first came to us, I frowned unnoticeably when his gaze lingered on Ven.

Eraqus cleared his throat to gain our attention, "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery, Not one, nor two but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart, All of you may prevail, perhaps two, or none." Eraqus tells is.

I felt my fingers twitch in a nervous feeling, was my heart worth of the power.

"But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Eraqus says gesturing to Xehanort, before looking at us, "I trust you are ready." He asks us.

"Yes." Terra and Aqua say while I just nod my head.

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus says as he pulls out his keyblade and manifests several orbs of light.

I "unsheathed" Memento Mori and got into my battle stance of holding out my Keyblade to the side. Darkness suddenly surrounded the orb, I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Xehanort's hand move out of the corner of my eye before the darkness appeared.

The three of us charged forward and each of us destroyed one orb before one began to go Ven.

"VEN!" I yell out in worry as I run to take out the stray orb before Ventus summons out his Keyblade and destroys the orb.

"Don't worry about me, you three focus on the exam!" Ven tells us.

"But Ven, you're in danger here!" Aqua protests.

"She's right Ven, go wait in your room." I tell him in worry.

"No Way!" Ven snaps in slight anger, "I've been looking forward to this seeing you three become Masters, I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself, he's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra tells us.

"Yeah!" Ven says.

"Fine, but be careful." I say making my objections known in my voice

"Stay sharp, Ven." Aqua says.

I destroyed Three Balls, "I got Three Points." I say with a grin.

"Oh I'll beat that in no time." Terra says with a laugh destroying the orbs.

"I got 5 now, you guys gotta keep up." I tell them.

"You boys are so slow I got 8 Aqua says with a giggle.

"What." Terra, Ven and I yell and I say in shock.

"Come on we gotta beat Aqua." Terra says with a challenging glint.

We destroyed the rest of the orbs before we took our spots in front of Eraqus for more instructions.

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances, It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." Eraqus tells us. "Which brings us to your next trial, Now Terra, Aqua and Vitreus you three will face each other in combat." He says as the three of us walk of the middle of the floor with our keyblades summoned and get into our battle stances. "Remember, there are no winners' only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." "Begin!" he says as we charge at each other.

I parried a blow from Aqua and knocked her back before quickly blocking one from Terra, his strength pushing me back slightly, I quickly knocked back his Keyblade before back flipping away.

"Blizzard!" Aqua cries out as she unleashes the icy magic.

I brought my keyblade up to guard the magic, I successfully defended but Terra got in an Attack.

I grunted slightly from the force of the attack.

"Oh so is this two on one." I ask mockingly before rushing at Terra.

Terra gets into a stance to defend my attack.

I summoned for the power In my heart and a pink aura surrounded my body as I "Tackled" Terra the size of his body I began to orbit Terra at a fast pace, I held out my Keyblade and pooled all my energy before launching Terra at Aqua knocking them both down.

"Ughh" they both groan as they untangle themselves.

I went to the middle of the room and waited for them to untangle themselves, "Ready for round two?" I ask with a cheeky grin as Terra and Aqua walk back over in their battle stances.

"Thunder" Aqua calls out as Terra Jumps at me with massive force behind his attack.

I called into my flow motion and rushed forward avoiding the attacks before I ran at the thrones and jumped on it and pushed off gliding through the air before pooling my energy into the tip of my keyblade and slamming it into the ground unleashing a massive energy attack knocking Terra back while Aqua manages a barrier.

Some Target markers begin appearing on my body, I smirked "Oh this is gonna be fun." I say with a grin as Aqua begins to shoot a barrage of bubble at me.

I gripped my Keyblade firmly and began to hack and slash all the bubbles before quickly leaning back letting some of the bubbles fly over me hitting Terra who was trying to attack me from behind.

I turned around and I shifted my footing a bit and launched at Terra, he leaned back to dodge my attack and he used his Keyblade to block my attack, I smirked as Terra fell into my trap. I gripped my Keyblade and used the teeth of the Key and snapped my wrist to disarm Terra and grabbed his Keyblade out of the air and held it in my Left Hand.

"Terra!" Ven yells in worry for his other brother figure.

I charged at Terra with both Keyblades, Terra's eyes widen slight fear as darkness begins to surround his left arm before he smothers it, I frowned in worry slightly but continued my attack and knocked him down to the ground and held Memento Mori to his Neck before holding out Terra's Keyblade to block Aqua's Attack and knock her down all without looking, my heritage fully pumping my with adrenaline and focus..

"Yield!" I tell Terra.

Terra lets out a growl.

I press my blade down a bit, "Yield." I say more firmly.

"I…I yield." Terra says in defeat.

"There's no shame in defeat." I tell Terra as I toss him his Keyblade.

The three of us stood in front of the thrones as Eraqus and Xehanort talked, after several moments Eraqus approached us.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus tells us, "Terra, Aqua, Vitreus you all performed commendably, However only Aqua and Vitreus have shown the Mark of Mastery, Terra you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time, that is all." He tells us.

"Aqua, Vitreus as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge, please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus says.

"I Refuse" I say bluntly.

"Huh?" Everyone says looking at me.

"I refuse the Title of Keyblade Master." I say more clearly.

"But why?" Aqua says in confusion

"Yeah it was our dream." Terra says

I look at them, "It was our dream for the three of us to become masters, and that's what it will be, I refuse to become a Master until Terra becomes as well." I say firmly.

"Be that as it may, it is my choice to name you Keyblade Master." Eraqus tells me.

"No its not, Yes it's your choice to name me Master but the decision lies with me to accept that title and I refuse to take it." I say firmly before turning away and walking off refusing to talk about it any further.

"What do you make of Ventus?" I heard the voice of Xehanort say.

"He ain't gonna cut it." A smooth male voice replies.

I frowned, who was this guy, I mentally wondered as I leaned against the wall using what I was taught about stealth to silently listen to the conversation, I peeked around the corner to see Xehanort conversing with a boy holding a mask, from this angle I couldn't see his face.

"Somebody's gotta break that loser in." the boy says.

"Not here, you won't I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort tells the boy.

"I know that." The boy says as he puts on his mask, "He just needs a little incentive to leave home." He says to Xehanort.

"What is he planning?" I mutter to myself as the two walk off before a loud bell begins to chime snapping me out of my musings, "What's going on?" I question before running to the throne room.

-KH-

I ran into the Throne room to see Aqua standing there, Terra comes in right behind me, "What happened?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'm not sure." I tell him

"I don't know." Aqua replies with a slight shrug.

"Where's Ven?" I question looking around for him.

"I haven't seen him." Aqua says with a slight shake of her head..

I frown in worry thinking about what I overheard, I saw Eraqus behind the thrones talking in the communication crystal.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate… Yes I understand, farewell." Eraqus says finishing his conversation before walking out to us as Aqua and Terra stand at attention.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid, as you know he is master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness, his counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk." Eraqus tells us, "All the more reason, then, for concern for he tells me the Princess of Heart are in danger.

I felt of spark of loathing ignite in my heart at the mention of royalty but snuffed it out quickly.

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity, fledgling emotions that have taken monster form, Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed"." Eraqus tells us, "

"Sounds interesting." I comment.

Eraqus looks at the three of us and nods, "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness, the Unversed are no exception, I tried to pass this news on the Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed." He tells us.

I felt the worry in my chest for Ven begin to grow slightly.

"I doubt there is any connection and yet… this all troubles me." Eraqus musing in concern.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra questions.

I look over at Terra in slight confusion noticing Aqua did the same.

"So here we are, I need you three to get this situation under control, eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort." Eraqus tells us giving us our mission, "I have unlocked the Lanes Between, you may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others, the darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you." He tells us.

I absentmindedly rubbed the arm guard on my left wrist that activated my Keyblade Armor.

"Lastly, remember that order must be kept, you cannot tell anyone there are other worlds, now go and fulfill your duty." Eraqus tells us.

"Yes Master." Terra and Aqua reply before Terra turns to leave.

"Terra." Eraqus calls out making Terra stop and turn around, "Consider this an opportunity, A second chance for you to change my mind." He tells Terra.

"What?" Terra questions in shock.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son." He tells Terra walking up to him, "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second, but how can I when you are so obsessed with power?" he questions Terra rhetorically, "Terra, Vitreus was right you mustn't be afraid of losing, fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He tells Terra putting his hand on his shoulder, "You must never forget." He tells him.

"Thank you Master, I swear I will not fail you again." Terra says with a bow before turning to leave again.

"Shall we go as well?" I ask Aqua

"Yeah." She says with a nod as we both turn to leave, I saw Ven run across the hall after Terra.

"Wait Aqua, Vitreus." Eraqus calls after us, "Before you depart, I have one other well, call it a request, of the utmost priority." He says as Aqua turns to face Eraqus while I put my hands in my pockets and silently listened.

"Yes?" Aqua questioned.

I told Terra this could be a second chance, to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to… If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once, It's for his own good, I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness" He tells us.

I gripped my hand in anger.

"Of course, I would never let that happen." Aqua replies

I spun around my eyes burning with fury, "YOU'RE A FUCKING HIPOCRIT!" I snap at Eraqus.

"Vitreus!" Aqua gasps in shock.

"What do you..." Eraqus says in confusion.

I poked him in the chest with my finger, "You told Terra that you gave him a second chance and that gave him hope but just now you practically said that you don't trust him at all."

"That isn't that case I simply was concerned for his…" Eraqus begins

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter if you truly trusted Terra you wouldn't ask Aqua to practically spy on him", I turn on my heel, "I refuse to be a part of this, I won't betray his trust." I say walking out.

"I promise you I will bring Terra back, only this time you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master, he's not as weak as you think." Aqua tells Eraqus before she follows me out.

-KH-

Aqua and I walked out of the castle into the courtyard to see Ventus running down the stairs, I noticed Terra and Ventus have a small conversation before Terra opens a gate in the sky before summoning his armor and glider and taking off into the sky.

"Cooool." I hear Ven mutter in awe before he frowns and summons his armor as well.

"What's he doing?" I mutter under my breath, my eyes widen when he summons out his glider.

"VEN!" I called out in fear as I slapped my wristed and activated my Armor, it was a full body golden armor that resembled a knight's armor from my home world, I dashed down the stairs and felt my leg muscles tense as I jumped into the air before kicking the air giving me an extra boost of height as I reached out and grabbed Ven's glider as he flew by before we both went up and into the gate leaving the World of Departure for the first time since we both had arrived, and entering the lanes between towards our adventure.

 _Tali,_

 _Our Mark of Mastery Exam had a bit of an unexpected event happen but Eraqus let it go as a way to test our "hearts". I feel that Xehanort who was watching the Exam had a part in the darkness corrupting the test orbs but I cannot be sure. Aqua and I passed the Test but Terra failed due to accidently tapping into his darkness, I know it was a goal of mine but I couldn't let Terra feel like the odd one out so I refused the Mark, do you think he would be proud of me for refusing a title to stand with a friend? After the Mark I overheard Xehanort talking to a young boy in a mast about Ventus, I admit I'm a little concerned about what he might have planned for Ven and his safety. I'm going on a mission through the worlds to protect them from something named Unversed a being that thrives on Negative emotions, I don't know if I can write as often but I will try._

 _Vitreus._

-KH-


	2. Chapter 2: Dwarf Woodlands

I held onto the side of Ven's Skateboard Glider as we sailed through the lanes between, I could of probably hung there until we reached where ever Ven was taking us but my arm was starting to get a bit tired so I decided to get his attention, "Oi Ven." I call out.

Ven turns and looks at me for a second before going to face forward again, a second later his head snaps back around so fast I swear he gave himself whiplash, "VITREUS!" he yells out in shock before he pulls me up and lets me sit on the glider while he stands at the front, I had to admit with the two of us there wasn't much room.

I gave Ven as best a glare I could with the helmet covering my face, "Ventus, Why did you leave home." I ask him my voice completely cold.

Ven stiffens.

"Well, I'm waiting!" I say crossing my arms.

Ven lets out a small chuckle, "Can we just not and pretend I did?" he semi pleads

"NOW VENTUS!" I say snapping slightly.

Ven flinches a bit, before he sighs and his head tilts down a bit, "I was worried about Terra."

"Why?" I question in confusion.

"That boy said that "He'll be a different person"." Ven says under his breath and I can bearly hear it.

"Boy?" I question

Ventus nods, "That Masked Boy" he comments.

I felts my eyes widen in shock, "You saw him!?" I say grabbing Ven as I thought about that conversation I heard between Xehanort and the Masked Boy.

Ven nods slightly, "Y-Yeah." I can hear the confusion in his voice.

I felt myself feeling worry and confliction, "I'm going to regret this." I mutter under my breath.

"Vitreus?" Ven questions.

I clasped my hands together and put my hands on my lap, "Alright Ven listen up, I know I should take you back home but I know you… your stubborn, you'll just probably leave again, I'd do the same if any of you were in trouble." I say with a slight chuckle, "So I'll let you come along but you HAVE to follow my rules without question, got it?" I say my tone going serious.

I can hear Ven drawing a breath of happiness, "Yeah!" Ven says with a nod as we accelerate down to the World.

-KH-

When Ven and I came out of the Gate and our armors vanished we found ourselves in a small rocky canyon standing on a ledge, Ven began to look around gasping in awe at the sight of the new world.

"How's the View." I ask with a teasing smile.

"It's awesome, everything is so new." Ven says continuing to look around.

I chuckled slightly before putting my hands in my pockets, "Alright Ventus, I'm pretty sure you know this but remember DO NOT, under any circumstances tell anyone that we're from another world." I tell him.

Ven nods, "I understand." He says.

I nod, "Good" I say before frowning, do I hear some singing?" I question.

Ven tilts his head listening as well.

"Heigh –Ho, Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho Heigh Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho It's off to work we go." The sound of the song comes through the canyon, we looked around and saw seven tiny men that reminded me of lilties from my home world walking by while singing in a tune.

"Woooooow." Ven says in awe as I watch the men pass with a stone faced expression, Ven runs to the other side of the ledge were standing on to watch the men pass by, I followed him over and noticed that they were going into some sort of mine enterance.

Ven grabs my arm and pulls on me a bit, "Come on Vitreus I wanna go see." He says like a little child wanting something.

I chuckled at his antics, "Fine, we can take a quick look but then we have to go we don't have time to play." I tell him.

Ven nods as we hop down of the small cliff, "Let's go." I tell Ven as he lands beside me.

"Yeah." Ven says with a nod.

We take two steps before a small black creature appears out of nowhere.

"What's that?!" Ven questions in awe starting to walk towards it.

I pushed him behind me, "Unversed." I say in realization as I draw Memento Mori, "Ven stay back." I tell him, as I hit the creature and it disappears before a bunch of floating jars appear and a bulky looking one.

"But I want to help." Ven says drawing his Keyblade and getting into his stance.

"Don't Ven." I protest

"I'll be fine." Ven says.

"Fine, but only take on the small fry, I'll take the big one." I tell him.

"Right." Ven says as he throws his Keyblade at one of the floating jars making it flinch back, he summons back his keyblade and throws it again the second hit destroying the unversed.

I turned to face the bulking Unversed I swung my keyblade, but when I hit it's front my attack bounced off and I was knocked back a bit, "So that won't work." I mutter to myself shaking my head, "In that case." I utter before I ducked down to avoid an attack and dashed behind it, I swung my keyblade and struck its back, the blow hit home as it was knocked into the air. "So it's back it its weakness." I comment to myself, I keep up my onslaught of attacks before it eventually vanishes into nothing.

I turn to see Ven finishing his last one off.

"Not bad Ven." I tell him as I put away Memento Mori.

"Thanks Vitreus." Ventus says with a smile before he frowns, "But what were those things, you called them…Unversed?" he questions.

I put my hands in my pockets a habit I seem to do when I need to gather my thoughts, I took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly before looking up t the clear blue sky, "They're called the Unversed, Eraqus said that they are creatures that feed on negativity, he tasked Terra, Aqua and I with eliminating this threat to protect the balance of light and darkness." I tell him.

"I see." Ven says with a nod, I can detect slight disappointment in his voice, I guessed he was slightly upset Eraqus didn't tell him about this as well.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Ven, I know you're upset a bit, but it's only because he cares."

Ven nods silently

"Now come on, didn't you want to see what those seven were up to?" I ask him.

I noticed Ven's face morph to happiness before he runs to the cave behind him, I follow along.

-KH-

We walk in to see the walls shimmering with various dazzling jewels, the men are around in various spots, using their pickaxes to mine out the ore, I notice one stumble back out of the corner of my eye.

"Huh, who are you." The one with the glasses asks when he notices us.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven." Ven introduces, and this is…" he goes to introduce me.

"V" I say coldly

Ven looks at me in confusion, "V…."

I give Ven a slight glare making him flinch back slightly.

"A diamond thief, take cover, ya fools." One with brown patches on his elbows and a long beard yells before they all begin to run around in a scramble before rushing deeper into the mines, the one I saw earlier that stumbled crashing into the wall.

Ven looks around in confusion and concern, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologizes.

"You didn't?" a slightly pudgy one asks.

The one with dark circles under his eyes yawns, "You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" he asks.

"That's not nice, treating me like some kind of bad guy, I'm just trying to find a friend, His name is Terra." Ventus tells them, "He's dressed kind of like me about yay tall." He says holding up his arm.

I shook my head, 'Ven, I doubt anyone could know who you're talking about with that description.' I comment in my head.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me, go on, git!" the one who called us diamond thieves earlier yells.

"We don't know any Terra." Another comments.

Ven rubs the back of his head, I wasn't surprised they didn't know Terra.

"Please, could you come over here?" Ven asks them, "I just want to talk." He tells them.

"Don't fall for it, Stay where ya are!" the grumpy one tells them.

"QUIET!" I snap at them making them all flinch in fear, "The two of us are not here for your stupid rocks." I hiss at them.

"Run ya fools." The Grumpy one says as they all run deeper into the cave.

I tilted my head down so my bangs shadowed my eyes, "You want me to be the bad guy, Fine I'll be the bad guy." I mutter before going over to the dopey looking one who stuck behind and grabbed him harshly by the neck and lifting him up, he began to squirm slightly.

"Vitreus!" Ven says in horror.

"Come on." I snap in a harsh tone before I go deeper into the cave, when we arrived in the deeper champers I held out the squirming dopey, "Get out here NOW or else this one gets it." I say putting on slight pressure making the one I was holding make a slight squeak of pain.

"Dopey!" the glasses one yells out running out from his hiding place.

"YA fool, get back here." Grumpy yells.

I growled slightly and increased my grip more, "ALL of you get out here or else this one will get it."

"Fine, Fine." The glasses one wearing says as they all come out, I ease up my grip but don't let go, "Now you guys obviously don't want to talk to us to tell us, Where' are some other people around here?" I ask them.

"T-There's a castle beyond the chorus, I mean the forest." Glasses stammers out.

I nod throwing down my hostage like a rag doll as several of the men go up to him to check on him, "Come on Ventus." I tell him turning around and going to walk out.

"But..." Ven begins to protest looking back at the men in concern.

"NOW VENTUS!" I snap at him, making him flinch back before he follows me like a scolded child, I take a few steps before stopping, "I hope this teaching you a lesson, making flimsy assumptions about people can lead to your friends getting hurt." I say in a cold tone before walking out of the mines with Ven following quietly behind me.

-KH-

"What was that for?" Ventus questions

I shrugged, "We got the info we wanted, Terra wasn't there and we found an idea of where to look next, so what if the methods were a bit unsavory." I comment.

"But did you really have to hurt him." Ventus asks.

I sighed, "Look Ventus the world isn't all peaches and cream like you think, and just because I'm Nice to you Terra and Aqua doesn't mean I'm ready to become friends with everyone." I put my hand over my heart, "Some wounds are just impossible to heal." I mutter under my breath, "Now come on we gotta start our trek." I tell him as we walk down the canyon.

-KH-

Ventus and I passed through a small bit of forest, there was some Unversed encounters but we easily dispatched them, when we exited the portion of the forest we came upon a small house.

"Wow." Ventus comments as he goes to look through the window.

"Must be those guys house." I comment before I grab Ven by his collar and pull him back.

"H-Hey!" Ven stammers in protest.

"It's rude to spy into another's house." I tell him.

Ven laughs sheepishly before a scream tears through the air.

We look around trying to discern where the scream come from.

"There!" Ven says pointing at the woods leading towards the Castle.

"Come on Ven." I tell him as I take off towards the woods.

"Right." Ven says as he follows behind me.

The two of us ran into the thick woods, the dense tree tops making it impossible for light to pierce through, when we reached the other side of the woods there was a young girl sobbing.

I stepped forward and started to say something when I noticed that her outfit was something royalty would wear, I felt my rage simmer slightly as I grind my teeth before I turned on my heel and began to walk away slightly.

"Vitreus?" Ven questions wondering why I turned away.

"You deal with it." I say with a slight bite in my voice.

Ven recoils lightly before he nods composing himself and walks up to the girl, "What's wrong?" he questions.

"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." She ways while crying.

I rolled my eyes while thinking, 'Typical royalty, they get caught on a branch and they fall into an emotional mess.'

Ven holds out his hand, "Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things, it happens to all of us when we're afraid." He says in a comforting voice that makes the girl stop crying but her eyes were still moist as she looks up at Ven.

The Girl takes Ven's hand and he helps her stand up, "Oh thank you I feel quite better now, I'm sure I'll get along, somehow." She tells him, "But… I do need a place to sleep at night, would you know anywhere I might be able to?" she inquires

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead." Ven tells her.

I frown, "Ventus, you can't just offer up another's home as refuge." I tell him.

"But she needs it, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Ven says making his objections.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed it before sighing, "Fine but only because we've wasted enough time here and need to get going soon." I say before pushing off the tree I was leaning against.

Ven nods before turning to the girl, "Come on, we'll take you there, oh I'm Ventus, Ven for short." He tells her.

"V." I say stoically.

"Thank you, Ven, V. My name's Snow White." Snow White says in a cheery tone.

I mentally gave a gag at her chipper tone, "Fine now that that's out of the way lets go." I tell them as we start to walk.

We had only taking a few steps when Unversed appeared, "Ahhh those creatures again." Snow White yells in panic.

'She's seen them before.' I observe before I draw out my weapon, "Ventus you protect her while I take care of these guys." I order him.

"Right. Ven says as he summons his Keyblade and stands by Snow White.

I put some pressure in my legs and leaped at one of the Green Unversed with my Keyblade held out, the blade slashing through its body making it flinch back before I pivoted around on my foot and leaped at the Unversed again making it vanish with a second strike, before I turned around again and leapt at a new opponent.

Ven was using his wind magic and throwing his Keyblade to take care of the Unversed near him.

"Help me!" Snow White yells out, I turned to see her being pulled in by a tree sucking in air, "Guess she wasn't seeing things." I comment as Ven dashes between Snow White and the Tree and unleashing a bit of light purifying the tree.

"Are you alright?" Ventus asks.

"Yes." Snow White says.

I swung my Keyblade knocking down a orange floating jar unversed, "Let's get going!" I tell them.

"Right." Ventus says as Snow White nods as we continue to go through the forest.

We continued to run through the forest slaying various Unversed, we had encountered a few more trees that tried to capture Snow White but Ven and I easily took care of them, I noticed Snow White had some various bruises on her arms and face from various unversed that managed to make attacks on here, we eventually reached the other edge of the forest and ran through the opening at the edge of the forest leading to the clearing with the house.

"Here we are." Ven tells Snow White.

"Oh thank you Ventus, you too V." Snow White says thanking us.

I just let out a Humph.

Ven leads Snow White over to the house and opens the door and leads her inside, "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here, but sit tight while I look around" I hear Ven's voice say from inside before he comes out.

I walked over to him, "So your going to scout the Area and make sure it's safe, huh?" I ask him putting my hands on my hips and leaning forward.

"Y-yeah." Ven says with a worried look like he might have done something wrong.

I chuckled and rubbed his head, "You're a good Kid Ven, Stubborn but good you care about everyone."

"H-Hey." Ven groans in protest trying to push my hand off.

"You go check that way." I say pointing at the way we just came, "And I'll check that way." I say pointing towards the mines we first arrived at, "Meet back here in five Minutes." I tell him.

"Right." Ven says as we spit off to check the area.

-KH-

"Anything?" I asked Ven when we reunited.

"Nope." Ven says before opening the door and walking inside with me following behind, "The coast is clear, now a monster in sight…Huh!" he says stopping short.

I looked past Ven to see the Tiny Men surrounding Snow White, 'Spoke to soon.' I think.

The tiny men turn around and notice us, "Couldn't leave us alone and stay away, couldja?!" Grumpy asks.

I notice that few of them surround dopey protectively while glaring at me.

I give them a dark glare making them flinch and back down.

"An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves." Grumpy yells.

"Oh no, they're no thieves, they rescued me." Snow White protests.

"You fussn't be mooled, uh mustn't be fooled by them, princess, that one is especially dangerous." The glasses wearing one says gesturing to me.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist my nails drawing blood when I heard the term Princess being used to refer to Snow White.

"Just go on an' git!" Grumpy yells at it.

"Please don't sent them away." Snow White pleads, "You see, he helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." She tells us.

"What happened?" Ventus questions walking over to them.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there, he had a sword but it was like a key and then these monsters came and…" Snow White tells us.

When I heard about the Keyblade and Monsters I assumed were the Unversed I paid a bit more attention to the story.

"A sword like a key." Ven mutters to himself before gasping in realization, "Terra!"

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Glasses asks.

"Terra would never do that" Ventus says in protest before looking at me, "Right…V?" he asks looking at me.

I nod, "Terra may be hard headed and a bit of a brute but he would never hurt someone innocent, willingly or on accident." I tell them.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't, not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White comments.

"Princess, you trusnt be so musting…er, trusting." Glasses tells her.

"He's a lying, Mark my words." Grumpy says.

"I'll prove it!" Ven yells running off.

I turned and glared at the tiny men, "YOU SEVEN ARE PATHETIC!" I snap at them making them all and Snow White Flinch back, "You all made baseless assumptions on pure speculation without bothering to find out the truth, mark my words you all had better curb you stupid accusations before you accuse someone that leads you or those you care about to perilous trouble." I say harshly before I open the door and walk out slamming it harshly making the windows shatter.

I ran towards the woods leading towards the castle where we had first met Snow White to see Ven on the ground before a giant tree looking Unversed.

"VEN!" I yell out drawing out my keyblade and throwing it at the Unversed knocking it back before leaping over him and standing protectively in front of Ven, "Ven get up." I tell him

The Unversed I decided to name Mad Trent lets out a roar.

"Back off!" Ven snaps at the Unversed charging in Anger.

'VEN, CALM DOWN!" I order him as I jump over him and intercept an attack at Ven from the Mad Trent making me yell in pain as I'm knocked back, I gasped out in pain as I was slammed into a tree.

"Vitreus!" Ven yells in fear, "N-No I let my friends get hurt because of my anger." He stammers in panic.

I tried to get up but pain surged through my body, "VEN PAY ATTENTION!" I snap at him, as he quickly spins around and barely manages to block the Mad Trent's attack.

"You Want some of this." Ven says in a challenging tone before holding up his Keyblade, "Thunder." He calls out as a lightning bolt strike the Unversed.

I weakly managed to reach into the pouch on my waist and pulled out a Hi-Potion I popped open the lid and managed to put the Vial to my lips and downed the potion, I hated that I couldn't use even the weakest magic and had to relied on potions. I stood up and summoned out Memento Mori again and charged at Mad Trent, as I ran at the Unversed a pink aura surrounded by body and I jumped slightly and pooled the energy from the flow motion and dashed at the Unversed, the Flow Motion power latching onto it as I began to orbit it at a fast pace, I stuck my Keyblade into the Mad Trent's body and gathered the energy of the Flow Motion, "Huaaaahhh!" I grunt out before sending the Unversed flying knocking it down, I felt the power pooling in my body before the pink aura of Flow Motion surrounds my body as I enter my own command style

I notice the Mad Trent begin to unleash poision puddles, "Ven Now!" I yell.

"Right!" Ventus Yells as we both charge at the Unversed.

I leapt at the Unversed and swung my Keyblade across the Mad Trent's making it screech in pain leaving a slash on its body.

"Haaahh." Ven yells out as he enters his fever pitch command style, he cuts through the Mad Trent his slash crossing mine making an X on its chest.

"Let's finish this!" I say turning around

"Right." Ven says as he pivots around.

"Haaahhh!" We both yell out as we leap at Mad Trend out Keyblades piercing through the Unversed's Body.

The Mad Trend lets out a screech of Agony as It flails around before letting out a hiss of death as It falls to the ground vanishing in darkness.

"Let's Go, Ven." I tell him.

Ven nods before running out of the woods, when he reaches the edge he's gasping for air, before he looks around slightly, "Terra!" He yells out hoping our friend was there, "Aww!" he mutters in disappointment.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Ven we'll find Terra." I tell him.

Ven Nods, reaching up and gripping my hand in his trying to comfort himself, "Huh?" Ven questions.

I look down and noticed a crimson red apple roll to Ven's feet.

Ven reaches down and picks it up, I flinched back the smell of death that the Apple gave off,

Ven gasps in realization, I look over to see him looking at an old crone walking by carrying a basket of apples.

I frowned, her scent reeked of magic, jealousy and darkness, but more importantly I didn't detect old age it was full of bitter youth.

Ven walks over to her, "Excuse me, ma'am, you dropped this." Ven tells the old crone.

"Huh?" She says looking back at Ven and realizing he's holding the apple, "Oh, why thank you, my pet." She says taking the apple from him, "To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." She tells him.

I just watched silently with a stoic expression and my arms crossed not bothering to interfere no matter what I felt.

The old crone lets out a small chuckle, "Haven't I seen that sword before?" She questions in a baiting way.

"Terra has one, you know Terra?" Ven asks in hope.

"Oh, yes, yes, that ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort."." The crone tells Ven.

I leaned forward a bit frowning, 'I wonder if Terra found anything about Xehanort, but more specifically if he found anything about that masked boy.' I ponder to myself.

"My poor heart nearly stopped." The crone tells Ven making me snort silently at that pathetic lie

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Ven mutters to himself in worry, "Ma'am, where did Terra go?" he asks her.

"I'm sure I have no idea." The crone tells Ven, "Must you all menace a poor granny so?" she questions.

"What, No, I was just…" Ven stammers out as the Crone leaves before he looks down upset, "Terra, what did you do?" He mutters under his breath before looking at me his eyes slightly moist, "Vitreus you don't think Terra did those things do you?" he asks me.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Ask yourself this Ven, do you Trust Terra?" I ask him

"Yeah, I do." Ven says confusion in his eyes.

I gripped his shoulders, "Then hold onto that Belief of Trust, if you do then you'll find Terra is the exact same person you know and nothing will change that." I tell him

Ven smiles wiping his eyes, "Y-Yeah, But I still want to know why he harmed that old lady." He mutters

"She was lying." I tell him.

"Huh?" Ven questions.

I shook my head, "I don't know why but that wasn't an old crone, it was someone disguising themselves.

"Huh, why would they do that?" Ventus Questions.

I shook my head lightly, "I don't know, but its obvious Terra isn't here anymore come on lets go to the Next World." I tell him.

"Right." Ven says as he opens the gate as we put on our Armors and climb on Ven's Glider as we took off from this world and into the lanes between to head to the next world in search of Terra.

 _Tali,_

 _Although it wasn't planned, Ventus was brought along on our journey, I know I should of taken him home but then again when did I ever listen to orders. In our first new world we found Seven Men who reminded me of Aunt Meeth, although their personalities leave something to be desired. We also met this young girl named Snow White, she may have been royalty but she was a kind soul I'm sure that would like her if you met her. Ventus was a bit upset when he learned Terra might have attacked Snow White and this Crone we met who had a poisoned Apple. I tried to tell him that Terra couldn't have done it but I feel as if he still has doubts, I'm sure when we see Terra again Ven will realize that his fears were baseless and he'll go back to being his chipper self._

 _Vitreus._

-KH-


	3. Chapter 3: Castle of Dreams

**Chapter 3: Castle of Dreams - Belief and Loss**

I let out a yell as I landed in the cold water, I sat up coughing and sputtering at the unexpected landing, I pulled my wet hair back out of my eyes and noticed that I had landed in a fountain. "Ven?" I called out getting out of the fountain, "VENTUS!" I call out… nothing. I crossed my arms in thought, "So where did he go we somehow must have gotten separated when we entered the world." I mutter to myself.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, I was standing at the edge of a wood just outside the fountain I landed in, behind me was a chateau, I turned around and across the woods I could see a massive castle laminating the horizon. I let out a groan, I knew I didn't like it in fact the thought of going towards that castle sickened me, but I knew that Ven would most likely go towards the castle, I swallowed down the bit of bile in my mouth and took off across the woods towards the Castle.

-KH-

After crossing the woods and dealing with a couple minor swarms of Unversed I reached the courtyard of the castle. I had to admit the architecture was pretty nice, there was a giant fountain with a beautiful garden surrounding the edges with the castle dominating the sky that looked like it was made out of crystal, I felt a ping of pain in my heart at the sight of the crystal. I ran up to the castle and up the steps, I noticed some guards in front, when I got closer they crossed their spears.

"Halt!" One of the guards says.

I didn't really want to talk to those guys but I knew I had no choice, I bit down hiss. "I'm sorry I seem to have been separated from my traveling companion, I'm looking for a young boy about this tall." I put my hand up to where Ven's height is, "With spiky blond hair and cloths not from around here."

The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but we haven't seen anyone with that description." he tells me.

I let out a sigh, "I see, thanks for your help." I say turning around

"I hope you find your friend.' The guard says kindly.

I walk away without another word and left the castle courtyard, "Maybe he was at the Chateau after all." I muse as I walk through the woods, when I reached the edge of the gate to the Chateau I heard a soft crying and another familiar voice.

"Is something wrong?" I hear Terra asking.

"Terra?" I mutter to myself running a bit forward to see Terra and a young Blond women crying on a bench.

"I-It's just that my f-friends made me the most b-beautiful d-dress, b-but my s-stepmother and s-stepsisters r-ruined it, and I was s-so l-looking forward to t-the ball." The girl hiccups out through her sobs.

I see a bit of uncomfortable expression cross Terra's face before he sighs, "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart, you have to be strong, strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." He tells the girl.

"But I…" The girl chokes out.

I noticed a dozen Unversed pop up behind Terra, I quickly summoned Memento Mori and took care of them.

"Unversed!" Terra cries out turning around only to notice they weren't there and I was standing there with my Keyblade resting on my shoulder, "Vitreus?" he calls out in shock

"Yo." I say giving a two fingered salute.

"I can't believe, not anymore." The girl sobs.

I walked over to her, "Must have been a really pathetic dream." I say coldly.

"Vitreus!" Terra gasps in shock holding his hand out as it to stop me, I give him a glare telling him to shut up.

"H-Huh?" The girl questions looking up at me tears streaming down her face.

I grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her up harshly, "I said your dream was pathetic." I yell in her face, "Your friends spent their own time helping you make you this dress for the ball you dreamed about out of nothing but the kindness of their hearts, but the dress gets ripped slightly and you give it up?!" I yell in her face pushing her down, I crossed my arms. "If something as stupid as this shatters your dreams then you don't deserve to have any." I yell at her before throwing her back onto the bench and turning my back.

"Vitreus, don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Terra asks.

I just huffed, before I noticed light gathering around the girl.

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need." The voice says materializing into a kindly looking old lady.

"There's nothing left to believe in, nothing." The girl continues to sob out.

"Nothing my dear?" the old lady questions with a chuckle, "Oh now you don't really mean that." She says.

"Oh, but I do. It's just no use." The girl continues to sob out.

"Nonsense!" the old lady says lifting up the girl's head to face her, "If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am." She tells her, "Oh come now, dry those tears." The old lady says helping the girl stand up, "You can't go to the ball looking like that." She says as she wipes the blond girl's eyes.

"The ball?" the blond questions her eyes red, "OH, but I'm not…" she says gesturing to her state.

"Of course you are, but we'll have to hurry." The old lady tells the girl kindly, before she pulls out a long silver wand, "Now, what were those magic words?" she mutters to herself with a looking of thinking.

I let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the fountain, "Let me know when your done bibbidi, bobbidi, booing." I say with a yawn

"Oh yes, that's what they were." The Old Lady says walking forward and lifting up her wand, "BIbbidi – Bobbidi – Boo." She chants waving her wand.

I fell back slightly, "Seriously, that random nonsense I spouted were the Magical Words." I mutter to myself.

The Magic hits a Pumpkin and it slightly grows more and more before it turns into a horse drawn carriage.

The blond girl lets out a gasp of awe as she and Terra look over the Carriage

The old lady flicks her wand as the magic surrounds the blond girl and transforms her cloths into a, I had to admit beautiful snow white dress with glass shoes.

"It's a beautiful dress." The blond says giving it a spin before a genuine smile crosses her face, "Why, it's a dream come true!" She gushes running to the fountain to look at her reflection.

"Yes, but like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last forever." The old lady tells the blond girl, "You'll have only till midnight, and then on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." She explains.

"Yes, I understand." The blond says to the old lady hugging her in thanks, before she got into the carriage and left towards the castle.

"Her heart was full of light, why didn't I see it?" Terra questions before he looks at the old lady, "What did you do, I can hardly tell she's the same person." He asks her.

"Who are you two?" The old lady inquires of us.

"Terra." Terra introduces himself.

"V" I say giving my shortened name.

"Terra, V In your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?" The Old Lady questions of us.

"I do, but I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true." Terra tells the Old Lady,

"Yes, of course." The old lady says

"You agree right?" Terra says looking at me.

I just stay silent.

"Oh you poor dear." The Old Lady says with a somber look on her face as I feel her gaze stare into my soul making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Terra questions.

"I'm afraid your friend here has had his ability to dream shattered and lost, maybe even forever. "The Old Lady says with a sorrowful tone.

"Huh?" Terra questions, looking at me, "But I thought all four of us shared the same dream." He says in confusion.

The Old Lady shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid having a Dream and having a Goal are two very different things." She tells him, "And sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done." She tells Terra.

Terra had a look of confusion on his face.

"Cinderella believed her dreams could come true, I wanted her to see that she was right." The old lady explains to Terra.

"So that's what made her shine, faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra mutters to himself looking towards the Castle, "Where did she go?" he questions.

"To the royal ball at the palace, go and when you see her dancing you'll know that she believes, and that will help you two believe as well." The Old Lady tells Terra and I.

"Alright I will Thanks." Terra tells the Old Lady

"Might as well, nothing really better to do." I say with a shrug

"Good Luck you two, and I hope you find your lost dreams." The Old Lady says to me before disappearing in the light.

"Ready?" Terra asks me.

"Yeah." I say with a smile as we walk across the woods

"So what are you doing in this world?" Terra enquires as we trek towards the Castle.

"Have you seen Ven?" I asked him.

"Ventus, no why would I?" Terra asks me.

I let out a sigh, "We were together when we came to this world but we got separated." I tell Terra.

Terra looks at me, "But why would Ventus even leave the Land of Departure?" he questions.

I shrug, "I dunno." I lie.

I can see Terra doesn't believe me but doesn't press on it as we reach the courtyard, we walk up the steps to see Cinderella surrounded by Unversed.

"Not here too!" Terra groans.

"Annoying Pests." I hiss out drawing out my Keyblade.

We both rush at the Unversed and take them out in a single X Slash.

I twirled Memento Mori before resting it on my shoulder.

Cinderella gasps, "I've met you two before." She says in realization.

"I'll take care of them, you wait right here." Terra tells Cinderella.

"Please, may I go with you, I so want to get to the ball." Cinderella asks Terra.

"Uhh…" Terra says.

I shrugged, "Fine but keep up." I tell Cinderella.

"Alright, but Stay behind me, or you'll get hurt." Terra tells Cinderella.

Cinderella smiles

"You're not worried?" Terra questions.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella asks before turning to me, "And you told me that I shouldn't let the work my friends did go to waste." She asks me.

"Oh, um… I guess I did." Terra says in slight embarrassment.

I let out a chuckle, Terra never was that good at Motivational Speeches.

Cinderella lets out a chuckle.

"So, you ready?" Terra asks.

"Yes." Cinderella says as we enter the castle.

"Oh look the welcoming committee." I say with a grin as a bunch of Unversed appear before us, I got into my battle stance, "You protect her and I'll take the charge." I tell Terra.

"Understood." Terra says sticking close to Cinderella as I ran forward and slashed through some floods making them vanish into nothing.

I noticed Terra having to deal with his own Unversed Party, but he was able to protect Cinderella so I focused on clearing out the path in front of us.

It was a bit trying but eventually we reached the entrance of the Ballroom.

"Oh, thank you…Umm..." Cinderella asks trailing off.

"Terra." Terra tells her.

"V." I say.

"Thank you, Terra, V." She says to us

Terra holds out his hand to Cinderella in the may I have the dance pose making Cinderella giggle before she walks into the ball room, giving a nod to the man with a monocle over his eyes.

The young man in a yellow uniform with red pants walks up to Cinderella walks over to her.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" he asks Cinderella.

"Y-Your highness?!" Cinderella gasps in shock before curtsying, "O-Of course." She says taking the Prince's hand and walking towards the center of the ball room.

I noticed the man who looked like a duke give a small cheer.

Terra and I watch the two Dance.

"Maybe just believing is enough." Terra comments to himself.

"But who is she, mother?" the girl in the pink dress says in a nails on chalk board voice.

"Do we know her?" The one in the green dress says.

"We'll, the Prince certainly seems to, I've never seen her before." The red one comments.

"Nor I, But she certainly is…. Wait, There is something familiar about her..." The old women in the purple dress says.

'Prince.' I mentally hiss in fury my fist clenched in anger, my heart felt like it was beating faster.

"Hey you okay?" I feel Terra's Voice as he puts his hand on my shoulder snapping me out of it.

"Y-Yeah." I say.

Terra suddenly looks up towards to Balcony, "Unversed!" he says before running up to the Duke, "Tell me, how do I get up there?" he asks the Duke.

"Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase." The Duke Tells Terra.

"Thanks." Terra says to the Duke before turning to me, "Vitreus, you stay here." He tells me before running off.

I turned and watched the two dance, as I watched the prince dance with Cinderella I felt the anger return, I clenched my fist so hard blood began seeping out my fist, my heart was hammering in my chest, my ears felt like they we're being drummed on viciously, my teeth grinded in anger as I gazed at the prince with a look of absolute hatred as I heard the distant screams of panicked voices as I let out a yell before a rush of energy erupted from my body and I fell unconscious.

-KH-

Terra POV.

When I reached the Balcony the unversed I saw was gone, "Where is it?" I question as a massive unversed rises up from below, It looked like a giant symphony conductor, it waved its baton as it summoned out a Drum, Violin and a Trumpet, I looked down below and noticed that Vitreus was unconscious on the floor with the Unversed floating above him. "VITREUS!" I call out in worry.

The Symphony Master Unversed began to unleash it's dark energy at me in a wave of music notes making me grit my teeth in pain I let out a yell as my world shifted slightly before I found myself standing next to Vitreus, I picked up and slugged his unconscious over my shoulder, "Down Here!" I called out to the Unversed looking for me pointing my Keyblade at it.

"Guards, Guards!" The Duke Called out, "Ooh, where could they possibly be?" he questions.

"I'll take care of this." I tell them before I lifted Vitreus off my shoulder and handed him to Cinderella and the Prince, "Take care of him." I ask of Cinderella.

"Right." Cinderella says with a nod as she and the Prince take Vitreus, and I turned back to the Unversed and gripped my Keyblade and charged at the Symphony Master.

I knew that if I let them be the Unversed's instruments would cause problems later on so I knew I had to take care of them first, I quickly ran forward and slammed my Keyblade into the Drum with a Quick Blitz making a dent. I ran around the Unversed before I Jumped at the Trumped getting in a quick 4 hit Combo before I was knocked back by the Unversed's Attack making me hiss in pain. I quickly slide out of the way before I got I launched a Blizzard attack at the trumpet chipping it before it launched a counter attack.

"Want some." I taunted the Unversed as I threw my Keyblade at the Unversed hitting the Unversed itself as well as two of its Instruments, I felt the Energy charge up inside me. "You're done!" I called out as I Ran at the Main Unversed and Hit it with a massive Finisher Attack that I knew took away a lot if it's health.

"This would be a lot easier if Vitreus was here." I muttered Under my breath as I ran back to get some distance on the Unversed and Focused my Shot Lock before firing it at the Unversed, I let out the Finishing Shot which was enough to take out it's instruments.

"Just you now." I say as I leapt at the Unversed and let out a combo of attacks before ending it with a blizzard attack making it hiss out in pain, I felt my body fill up with strength, "This is is!" I called out as I leapt into the air and Slammed my Keyblade down driving the Unversed into the ground making it screech in pain as it disappeared into darkness.

"Whew." I breathed out wiping some sweat from my brow.

"Thank you, you saved us all." The Duke Says to me, before he sighs, "The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves." He laments.

"Well don't give up just yet." I tell him looking over at Cinderella and the Prince taking care of Vitreus.

The Duke gasps out in happiness.

"Tell me something, have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?" I asked the Duke.

"No, I believe…they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom, those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command." The Duke explained to me.

"A boy in a mask?" I muttered to myself, "Do you know where he is now?" I asked the Duke.

"Well….no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then." The Duke tells me.

"I see." I say pondering over what I just discovered when a bell began to chime.

"Oh my goodness, its midnight!" I heard Cinderella say making me remember what she had been told earlier.

"Yes, so it is, but why?" The Prince questions Cinderella.

"Goodbye!" Cinderella says running off.

"Wait, come back, please come back!" the Prince calls out reaching after Cinderella.

"I'm sorry." Cinderella calls out as she runs off.

I walked over to Vitreus and gently shook his shoulder, "Hey Vitreus, Vitreus wake up." I called out getting a grunt as his eyes twitched

POV Vitreus

"Vitreus, Wake Up." I heard a voice call distantly, I let out a groan, my eyes felt really heavy, I blinked a few times as the world came into focus to see Terra looking at me in concern.

"Hey, you alright?" Terra asks me in concern.

"Y-Yeah." I stammer out going to stand up but fall down almost hitting the ground but Terra catches me.

"You okay?" Terra asks me.

I nod my head, "Y-Yeah I just feel really exhausted for some reason." I state.

Terra lets out a chuckle, "Come on I'll help you." Terra says as he drapes my arm over his shoulder and stands up.

"Don't tell the other's about this." I halfheartedly scold Terra as we slowly make our way out of the ballroom.

Terra lets out a laugh at that.

"Mademoiselle, Seniorita, Wait!" I heard the Duke Call out, Terra and I walked over to the edge of the staircase and looked down to see Cinderella and the Duke run past…

"Aqua!" Terra calls out.

I felt my face heat up slightly at Aqua seeing me in this state.

Aqua turns and looks up noticing us, "Terra, Vitreus." She calls up to us.

Terra and I slowly make our way down the stairs to where Aqua is.

"Are you Okay, Vitreus?" Aqua asks in concern when she noticed I'm being supported by Terra.

Terra sets me down on the Stairs, "We just had a fight with a massive Unversed and Vitreus got hurt by it." He tells Aqua.

Aqua grabs my face and strokes my cheek with her finger as she looks me over in concern, making me shudder from the sparks I felt from her touch making me blush, "S-Stop that." I stammer out pushing her away halfheartedly making her giggle at me.

"Here." She says casting a Cure Spell on me.

"Thanks Aqua." I say standing up stretching popping a few stiff joints.

"What happened to you?" Terra asks me.

I shook my head, "I don't know." I tell him which was true.

Terra nods.

"Terra, Ven ran away from home." Aqua tells us.

"What?" Terra asks in shock before looking at me, "Why didn't you tell me Ven ran away from home," he asks me.

"Yeah, why didn't you have Ventus come home when you left with him?" Aqua asks putting her hands on her hips and leaning at me.

I felt my face begin to heat up slightly at the pose Aqua was making, I shrugged and turned my back and stuck my hands in my pockets, "So, even if I did would Ven have stayed put he said he had something he wanted to do so I figured it would be easier to let him do that task before I took him home." I told them.

"A task?" Aqua questions before she gasps slightly, "Terra I think Ven left to go find you, do you have any idea why?" She asks him.

"No." Terra says with a shake of his head before pausing, "Actually, just before I left, he tried to tell me something." He tells us walking a small distance away from us, "I should have listened to what he had to say." He mutters to Himself.

"Oh…" Aqua says trailing off unsure what to say, "So did either of you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" she questions us.

I shook my head.

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra tells us.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, that was news to me.

"Pure hearts, filled with light?" Aqua questions.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra says walking off.

"All right, I'll stay and see if I can find more clues" Aqua says.

"Okay, the Prince is in the ballroom ahead, he might have some answers." Terra tells Aqua.

"Thanks. Aqua tells Terra as the goes to head towards the ballroom.

"Aqua." Terra calls out to her making her stop and look back at him, "You still have the same dream?" he questions her.

"Well….yes?" Aqua questions in confusion.

"There's this girl here, her name is Cinderella, she made me realize how powerful it is just to believe, no matter how impossible things seem a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Terra explains to Aqua.

Aqua gives a nod of agreement.

"If you see her, give her my thanks." Terra asks Aqua.

"Will do." Aqua says with a nod before turning to me, "What about you Vitreus what are you going to do?" she questions me.

"I'm gonna go with Terra, I don't think Ven is on this world anymore so I'm gonna try searching another one for him.

Aqua nods, "Alright, but promise me you'll take him straight home after you find him." She tells me.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug before turning to Terra, "Let's go." I tell him.

"Right. Terra says with a nod as we walked out of the castle and across the courtyard and into the woods a bit, "Ready"? He asks as he opened the gate and got out his keyblade glide and armor.

"Yeah. I say as I got onto his glider behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders, "Let's go." I tell Terra.

I got a nod in response as we took off into the Lanes Between.

"So what worlds have you and Ven been to so far?" Terra asks me as we sail through the Lanes.

"Just the Dwarf Woodlands and the one we just left." I tell Terra.

"I see." Terra says, "Well, I… he begins to say before a force slams into my body.

"Guhh." I cried out in pain the force making me lose my grip on Terra and sending my body sling shooting through the Lanes Between.

"VITRUES!" Terra calls out reaching towards me in vain as I fly farther and farther away before my head hits the side of my helmet knocking me into unconsciousness.

-KH-

( **Next Time: Chapter 4: Enchanted Dominion Part 1: Fears of the Heart** )


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanted Dominion Part 1

**Chapter 4: Enchanted Dominon Part 1 – Memories and Secrets of the Heart**

I twitched as I felt my consciousness return, "Ughh" I groaned out as I opened my eyes, I noticed I was laying in the middle of a forest animals making noises around me. I sat up rubbing a sore spot on my head, "Where am I?" I questioned to myself, "Ahh, it doesn't matter." I say as I rolled back a bit and jumped up onto my feet, "I just hope Terra, Aqua or Ven are in this world." I mutter to myself knowing I was stuck here unless one of those three showed up 'cause I was unable to make Gates.

I started doing a few stretches, "Might as well scope out the area." I say before going up to a tree that seemed to have a fair bit of height and began flowmotion climbing to the top of it.

"Let's see." I said to myself looking over the horizon, "Oh great." I mutter to myself in annoyance, to one side I saw a stone castle across a bridge which I felt a great sleeping power over, and the other side I saw a black castle on top of a mountain that gave of a beacon of light despite its dark atmosphere.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I let out a scream of frustration scaring off some birds, "I've had enough with all these castles." I hiss out as I leapt down the tree.

"Well, it's not my problem, world order and all." I say with a yawn leaning against a tree and summoning out my Keyblade Armor's helmet and placing it over my eyes as I closed my eyes.

-KH-

I was awakened by the sound of footsteps running by, I opened my eyes and pushed up the helmet to see who was running by me, I saw a familiar flash of blond.

"VENTUS!" I called out standing up and running over to him.

Ven stops short wondering who called out to him, "Vitreus?" he questions before I grab him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" I ask him in a concerned tone as I dust off his shirt and look over him.

Ven pushes me off, "St-stop that Vitreus." He whiles, "Sheash your acting like Aqua with your doting on me." He comments.

I give him a mock glare, "What's wrong with that?" I question him before looking at Ventus again, "Ven what happened to you when we landed in the Castle of Dreams?" I asked him.

Ven's face morphed into a wide grin, "It was amazing, I was somehow shrunk down to the size of a mouse, I made friends with this other mouse called Jaq and a human named Cinderella." He begins to explain.

"Wait Cinderella?" I question.

Ven nods, "Yeah Jaq and I made here this really pretty dress, it was a bit tough, there was even a scrape with a giant cat but I managed to send it packing.

I felt my eyes widen in fear at the mention of a cat as I grabbed Ven again and began checking him for injuries, "You weren't hurt, were you?" I question.

"S-Stop it, I'm fine!" Ven says pushing me off

I relent satisfied that he's safe, "So you're the one who made her the dress." I state.

Ven nods, "Yeah, but how did you know that?" he questions me.

I put my hands in my pockets, "I met Cinderella with Terra." I tell him.

Ven's face snaps towards me so fast I swear he gave himself whip lash, "You saw Terra, is he here right now?!" he question me rapid fire.

I shook my head, "No he's not, at least I don't think he is when we left the last world an Unversed attack me separating us in the lanes between." I tell him

Ven lets out a sigh, "I see." He grumbles out.

"Cheer up bucko." I say with a grin as I grip his shoulder, "You never know Terra might be here after all, I did see Aqua as well as Terra in the last world so there's a chance we could run into Terra in this one." I tell him, I gesture towards the direction the Castle I saw earlier was in.

Ven nods distractedly before smiling, "Yeah maybe he's in this world after all, come on let's go." He says pulling me towards the castle.

I let out a chuckle as I let myself be dragged along by Ven before I took my hand from him and I ran along with him

-KH-

"Creepy." I muttered at the sight of various people sleeping on the ground.

"What happened?" Ventus questioned.

I shrugged, "I dunno." I say as we walk past the sleeping bodies.

We entered the castle to see everyone sleeping there as well.

"This is so weird." Ventus comments as we walk through the castle.

I nod in agreement as we ascent some stairs.

Ven lets out a sigh, "Still no sign of Terra." He moans.

"Don't give up so easily." I tell him.

Ven nods, "I know I…"He stops shortly.

"Ven what's wrong?" I question before I felt it to, "Seems to be coming from that room." I comment as we open the door and walk inside.

It was a pretty room, I noticed a passage on one side of the room and a bed on the other.

"Ah." Ventus gasps out.

I turned to see him looking at the bed which had a beautiful blond girl with ruby red lips asleep on it, I frowned something about her sleep felt unnatural yet different from all those outside.

Ven tip toes towards her as If not trying to wake the sleeping lady up.

"Stop, you get away from her!" A voice calls out

I spun around at the new voice going to pull out my Keyblade but stopped short when I saw it was three Fairies.

"Wha- oh, I'm sorry." Ven apologizes to the fairies with a blush, it's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." He tells them.

I looked at the girl I had to admit she did have a certain charm, I shook my head when I started to see Aqua's image replace the sleeping girl briefly. "I really need to get some sleep, I'm getting these strange thoughts." I mutter to myself.

"Who are you?" the red fairy questions floating over to us.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven says in his chipper tone.

"V." I tell the fairies.

"Oh, you two don't seem bad, dearies, I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora." The green one comments.

"So her name is Aurora." I comment looking at the sleeping girl.

"Can you tell me why she's sleeping?" Ventus asks looking at Aurora.

"Long ago, an evil with named Maleficent cursed her with a sleeping spell, now she's stolen her heart." The red one tells us.

"Ventus crosses his arms, "Hmm… Well then, why don't I go get it back for her?" he offers to the fairies.

"That's impossible, dear, Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain, it's not safe." The green one says.

I smirked, "We'll good thing we specialized in the impossible, right Ven." I say looking at him.

Ven nods, "Yeah, we're not afraid plus we can't just leave Aurora like this, we can help, you gotta believe us." He tells the fairies, "Come on, let's go get her heart!"

"You know, you're absolutely right." The red fairy says nodding in agreement, "The Forbidden Mountain is through the Forest. She tells us.

"Is her place a creepy looking Castle on top of a cliff?" I ask

The red fairy turns to me in slight surprise, "Yes, why do you ask?" she inquires.

I shrugged, "I was just curious as to what that castle was that I saw earlier." I explain

"I see, well come along and follow us, after all we wouldn't want you to get lost." The red Fairy tells us.

"Lead the way." I say as Ven nods as we follow the three fairies.

"Oh, I'm Flora." The red one introduces.

"My name is Fauna dearies. The green one says.

"Merryweather." The blue one says in a slightly somber tone.

"Nice to meet you. "Ven says as we leave the room.

"What happened here?" I question looking at the sleeping guards on the floor.

"Well you see, 16 years ago when Aroura was born her father King Stephan invited Royalty and Nobility from far around to witness the new princess, each bearing gifts for the young girl. We ourselves gave gifts as well." Flora says gesturing to herself and her sisters.

"What kind of gifts?" Ventus asks as we walk through the castle.

"My gift to her was the gift of beauty." Flora tells us.

It's really obvious." Ventus says with a slight blush.

"Someone's got a crush." I tease him pulling him onto a grip.

"OH like you and Aqua." Ven says in a teasing tone.

"We're just fellow apprentices." I say in protest.

Ven gives me a face splitting grin, "Uh huh Sure I believe that." He says laughing.

"My gift to young Aroura was the gift on song." Fauna says

"I see, and what was yours?" I ask turning to Merryweather.

"Unfortunately dearies, Merryweather never got to give Aurora her gift, because then Maleficent appeared and because she was jealous that she didn't receive an invitation to the gathering, so she placed a curse on Aurora that said she would pick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Fauna says picking up the story

"Huh, but she seemed to be still alive to me." Ventus commented.

"The last gift." I said in realization.

"Huh?" Ventus questioned me.

I looked at him, "They still had one gift left, I'm assuming that since she's asleep you couldn't fully erase the curse but you merely altered it to sleep instead of death."

"That's right, I changed is to that she only fell into a deep sleep until true loves kiss broke the spell." Merryweather says.

"So it was a choice between the long sleep, or the long sleep." I mutter as we crossed the bridge and reached the edge of the forest.

"Right let's go." Ven says as we entered the forest, we soon reached the place I landed in this world and went past it, we reached a clearing leading to a mountain pathway and at the edge I saw….I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest, sweat pouring down my face, my throat began to constrict, I couldn't breathe, the world began to go foggy as it blurred between the forest and magical barrier and a small village on fire with people running and screaming, I let out a scream as I gripped the side of my head before my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell unconscious.

Ven pov

"VITREUS!" I called out as I caught him.

"Oh dear, what's going on?" Fauna questions.

"Quick get rid of that fire barrier." I pleaded to the three fairies as Vitreus screamed and flailed in my arms.

"Right, let's do this dears." Flaura says as she and her sisters dispel the barrier, I breathed out a sigh of relief when the flame wall vanished.

"What happened to the poor dear?" Fauna asks in concern.

I shook my head, "I'm not too sure myself but Master thinks he has some sort of PTSD to fire, he gets like then anytime he sees anything bigger than a cooking flame he goes into a panic.

Flora looks at Vitreus with a look of sorrow, poor child, gone through so much in his life.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your friend, the darkness in his heart runs far deeper than Maleificent's, I only hope the child never Succumbs to it. Flaura says.

"I see….poor Vitrues." I said as I looked at my brother figure as his breathing became more normal and he relaxed.

-Vitreus Pov—

I woke up to see Ventus and the three fairies looking at me with concern.

"Hey." I say with a grin.

"You okay dearie?" Fauna asks me in concern.

I nod, "Yeah I'm fine." I say standing up.

"Are you sure?" Flora says.

I said I'm FINE!" I bite out…"Sorry, I just don't like talking about it now let's go save Aurora." I say standing up and starting the trek towards the castle with the others.

On the trek up the mountain to the mountain we ran into a few Unversed but they were easily taken care of, and soon we found ourselves entering the castle, we took a few steps inside when we say some guards standing in front of an entry way.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's" Flora warns us.

"Well, they ain't guardin nothing." Ventus comments.

I nod, "That's true." I say as one of the guards yells.

"Ten-Shun!" Ventus yells getting their attention as we run out into the center of the room.

"No sleeping on the job!" I say as we both get into our battle stances

It was a bit of a work out but Ven and I took out the guards, whenever one would be destroyed they'd disintegrate in flames making me flinch, but thankfully it wasn't enough to send me into a panic.

"Let's go." I say as I put Memento Mori away.

"Right." Ven says with a nod as we both head deeper into the castle.

When we entered the room those pig like creatures were guarding it was a massive open room with many gates made of flames, I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.

Ven puts his hand on my shoulder

I took his hand taking in the comfort, I couldn't let myself fall apart now my friends needed me, I shake my head, "I'm f-fine" I say weakly

"You sure?" Ventus asks me.

I shake my head, "No I'm scared and want to run away because of all those flames, but my friends need me so I just have to hold it together." I tell him.

Ven nods before looking over the room... "Look the heart!" he says before running across the room.

"Wait Ven it could be….." I start to say before a wall appears in front of Ventus and he runs right into it, "A trap." I finish weakly as he slides to the floor.

"Owww, guess I deserved that." Ven says rubbing his nose.

"Yes you did." I said with a sigh, "Now stay beside me so we don't get separated." I tell him, truthfully I just wanted Ventus close to me since I was terrified.

"Right." Ven says as we begin our navigation of the labyrinth.

I started to sing Dance Magic Dance to help calm my nerves as we walked through the maze, we ended back up the start a few times and a dead end or two but eventually we reached the end of the maze, the heart trapped in a massive pillar of fire, I shut my eyes afraid to look.

I heard Ven make a hmm before I heard his Keyblade make a noise of magic, "The fire's gone." He says.

I open my eyes to see the former captive heard float past me.

"That should do it." Ventus says.

"Hope so." I say watching the heart go, suddenly my vision went fuzzy, "What's going on?" I question.

-KH-

"Don't you remember?" the brown haired stranger asked me, "We've met before." He tells me.

"We..we have?" I asked confused.

"Why of course, you said so yourself… once upon a dream." He tells me.

I gasped slightly recognizing what he said as I looked back at him smiling and taking his hand as we went to look at the scenes, "I never thought I would meet you…outside of my dreams, that it." I tell him.

"Who are you, what's your name?" he asks me.

"Hmm, oh my name…." I say looking at him with a loving daze, "Why it's…" I start to say before gasping remembering what Aunt Flora told me, "Oh, oh no, I can't I say pulling away,  
Good bye." I tell him before running off.

"I must see you." The man calls after me.

"I don't know, maybe someday." I told him.

"When, Tomorrow?" he asks me.

"Oh, no. This evening at the cottage, in the glen." I told him before running back home.

-KH-

I blinked as my vision went back to normal, "What happened?" I mutter rhetorically.

"What was that?" Ventus asks, he must have seen it as well.

"Aurora's memory, she must have gotten her heart back." Flora tells us as she and her sister's walk up to us.

"So her dream came true!" Ventus says with a grin.

"Lucky." I mutter under my breath.

"Yes, not long ago, dream are very strong beliefs, Aurora's led her to her true love." Flora tells us.

"I see you hold strong beliefs too, don't you dear?" Fauna says.

"Yup." Ventus says with a nod.

I didn't answer.

"You also have a strong light." Flora tells Ventus.

Ven hums as he crosses his arms.

"All right, hurry, we can't stay here!" Merryweather says.

I nod, "She's right we shouldn't stay in the heart of the enemies fortress any longer then we need to." I tell them.

"Right." Ven says as we make our way back to the entrance of the hall, luckily it seems the maze was disabled when we freed the heart.

-KH-

We reached the entrance hall to see a tall woman in black robes with horns on her head and green skin holding a staff.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart, tell me children was it you?" the being I assumed was Maleficent said.

"Maleficent." Flora says with Venom, seems I was right.

"Only because you stole it in the first place!" Ven snaps at her getting into his fight stance.

"Ven Wait." I call out as he runs and slashes at Maleficent but misses when she teleports away.

Ven looks around for a moment trying to figure out where Maleficent went.

"A keyblade, you must be Ventus and Vitrues." Maleficent says from above us.

"Huh, how do you know about me and Vitreus…and the Keyblade?" Ventus asks in confusion.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts, Terra gave me a demonstration." Maleficent tells us.

"Terra, he was here?" Ven says in confusion

"Why, yes in fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." Maleficent tells us.

"What?!" I gasp out in shock unable to believe Terra would willingly do something like that.

"That's a lie!" Ventus yells in anger.

"Terra would Never harm someone, accidently or willingly." I say getting into my battle stance beside Ventus.

"I was asked to leave you unharmed, but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent yells out she spreads open her cloak.

"Get ready Ventus." I tell him my focus on Maleficent.

"Right." He says with a nod as the three fairies shrink down and fly around us.

I ran at the wall to go attack Maleficent, I swung my keyblade down when she teleported away, "Darn where did she go." I hiss looking around before seeing her teleport to the center of the room, "Ven get her." I order him.

"Right." Ven says with a nod unleashing a thunder attack that does nothing as Maleficent begins a chant something I couldn't understand from my hight.

"Somethings going on." I mutter to myself before my eyes catch the fairies circling one spot, "Ven go to where the fairies are." I tell him pointing at the circle.

"Got it." Ven says as his enters the fairy circle and holds up his keyblade and charges it up with energy before firing it at maleficent, when the spell hits her she falls asleep.

"Hurry and do all the damage you can before she wakes up." I yell to Ventus as I jump down and run to the Center of the room."

"Right." Say Ventus as we both slam into Maleficent with a 6 hit combo attack getting 12 hits on her before she wakes up and teleports away.

"Where is she now?" I say before I sense a presence right behind me, I spin my keyblade into a reverse grip and jab it behind me earning a gasp of pain, before I spun around and slashes my Keyblade at Maleficent getting in two four hit combos before she vanishes and re appears in the corner.

"I got her." Ven says running up to her before getting hit by a purple bold of lightning and being knocked back, I ran in front of Ven and used my Keyblade to block the second bolt.

"You okay?" I ask him as he stands back up.

"Yeah." Ven says shaking his head to clear it, before casting a Thunder spell at Maleficent that just manages to hit her before she teleports to the top of the room, I hear her say something about lightning as the room darkens, 'Oh shit' I think as my eyes widen, "Hang on!" I say as I grab Ven and push off the wall activating flow motion and weave around the room dodging all the lightning strikes, I manage to land on the wall just below Maleficent, once the lightning ends. "GO!" I say as I pool my flowmotion energy into Ventus and tossed him up towards Maleficent.

"You're finished." Ventus says as he pools light into his keyblade and slams it down hard into Maleficent knocking her back stunning her slightly before he wails on her with a brutal combo attack before she teleports away again.

I spot her in the center of the room, "Into sleep you fall forever." Maleficent says as she begins casting her spell again.

"VEN!" I call out to him.

"Right." Ventus says as he runs into the Fairy circle and casts the spell again putting Maleficent to sleep.

"Let's finish this." I say as Ven and I cross our Keyblades.

"Right" Ventus says as we lift our keyblades into the Air.

"Crystal Cutter!" We both cry out as a sharp blade of crystalized air slashes through the air from where we slashed the air cutting into Maleficent deeply making her gasp in deep pain as she teleport to the stairs and walks up them gasping in pain.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ventus yells at Maleficent.

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent questions Ventus, "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily." She tells him.

"He did?" Ventus says looking down sadly.

"Bullshit!" I snap, "I bet you took control of him and made him take the heart." I snap

"You make it seem as if I'm some sort of puppet master, I merely awakened what was already there." Maleficent says to me.

"Ven, Vitreus Don't be fooled!" Aqua calls out to us, we turn around to see her running towards us.

"Aqua." Ventus and I say at the sight of our friend, I belt my face heat up, I shook my head lightly to clear my mind.

"Terra would never do that, you know that as well as I do." Aqua tells Ventus to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Ventus says with a smile.

"Ahh, the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest friends." Maleficent tells us, "After all, one never knows the secrest of another's heart, I'm sure you'll agree Ventus, Aqua….and especially you Vitreus" She comments with a smirk.

I touched the crystal on the ribbon choker around my neck, I hated to admit it but the witch was right I may trust Terra, Aqua and Ventus but I wasn't ready to let them know the pain in my shattered heart.

Aqua and Ventus give Maleficent challenging looks.

"The Master sent me." Aqua tells Ventus, "Ven, let's go home." She says holding out her hand to him, I felt a pang of negative emotion at Ventus when Aqua held out her hand to him.

'What is with me?' I think trying to clear my head of these feelings.

"But Terra…."Ven says trailing off.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua tells him.

Ventus looks down for a bit before sighing, "Sorry, Aqua, but I can't go with you..." He tells her,

"What?" Aqua questions confused.

"It's just…I have to find him before its too late!" Ventus says before running off.

"Ven!" Aqua and I call out after him as we go to chase him.

"I see you too, wield a Keyblade." Maleficent comments about Aqua making us both stop short.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Aqua demands of Maleficent.

"A source of power, A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds and allows one to obtain anything and everything, such a power I find most fascinating." Maleficent says.

I frowned, there was no way anyone confined to a single world should know of this unless…my eyes widened someone told her which meant there was someone out there disrupting the order.

"So, Terra…he really…" Aqua says in defeated disbelief.

I took her hand in my and interlocked my fingers with hers, "Terra's our friend, we trust him far more than the words of a serpent tonged witch like you." I bit at Maleficent.

"Vitreus." Aqua says with a tone of awe and a small blush on her face.

"Yes, now my dear, would you two like to assist me, as well?" Maleficent asks us.

"Never!" Aqua says as I point Memento Mori at Maleficent in a sign of defiance.

"I see, Xehanort was right, you are a most stubborn pair." Maleficent comments.

"Master Xehanort, How do you…." Aqua questions in confusion.

"He was the one who told you about the Keyblade wasn't he?!" I demand of Maleficent.

"It seems you need time to consider my offer." Maleficent says completely ignoring my inquiry, "Fortunately, I have the perfect place." She says as she slams her staff into the ground and a hole opens up below up and we fall in, I tightened my grin on Aqua's hand so that we didn't get separated and only hoped that where ever we ended up it wasn't too bad.

-KH-

 _Tali,_

 _Sorry for not writing in so long but this mission has gotten even more hectic then before, what I thought was going to be a simple extermination mission seems to have slowly become a mission to save the worlds. But enough about the gloom, I met this girl called Cinderella, I think you would of liked her had you two met she's a kind gentle soul and even has blond hair, heck you two could have passed for twins. Cinderella defiantly was a women who had strong belief in her dreams…do you think If I tried I could find my dreams again, or do you think they are lost forever?_

Vitreus.

 **Next Time: Enchanted Dominion Part 2: Anguishes of the Heart.**

Sorry If I messed up a bit at all on the Fairies backstory of Aurora, I haven't seen this film in ages and was doing that on memory, also Leave me a review I don't care what you say just let me know if you like this story or not, even if you just wanna say Hi that's fine I'm always up to just chat, flames will be giving to Axel.


	5. Chapter 5: Enchanted Dominion Part 2

**Chapter 5: Enchanted Dominion Part 2: Anguishes of the Heart.**

I was awakened to the sound of the door opening, I turned in my bed to see Uncle Yuri's figure just as he closed the door. I gave a small yawn as I climbed out of bed wanting to know what Uncle Yuri was doing this late at night, my father Gnash was sleeping sprawled out on his mattress the covers tossed all over.

I walked over to the crib with my two year old baby sister, I smiled as I watched her peacefully sleep before softly stroking her blond hair and kissing her forehead and gently tucking the blankets around her before I went outside.

I shivered slightly as the cool night air nipped at me, I looked around for a moment before I saw Uncle Yuri standing on the hill behind our house, I ran up the slope, "Uncle Yuri?" I asked gaining his attention.

"Vitreus, It's late you should be in bed." Uncle Yuri tells me.

"I was just curious what Uncle Yuri was doing, and besides I'm grown up I can H-Handle being up late." I say as I stifle a massive yawn."

Uncle Yuri lets out a chuckle before he picks me up and places me on his shoulders.

"What are all those pretty lights?" I asked as we looked down at the valley below filled with the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

"Your Grandfather once told me that those lights were called Ignes Futai, that they were the flames of the souls who died in that land." Uncle Yuri tells me.

"Wow, so that's why they're so pretty." I comment.

"Why do you think that?" Uncle Yuri asks me, I swear I could detect a hint of mirth and amusement in his voice.

"Because they always burn so bright and they never burn out, 6they must have been really strong people." I tell him.

Uncle Yuri lets out a small laugh.

"What?" I say with a pout.

"Heh Heh, you said the exact same thing I said to my father when he told me what Ignes Futai was." Uncle Yuri tells me.

I let out a small giggle as we silently watch the glow of the flames.

"Hey Uncle Yuri?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Uncle Yuri inquires.

"What kind of person was Mom?" I asked him.

"Why do you ask that?" Uncle Yuri asks.

"Just watching those lights, makes me wonder what kind of person she was." I tell him.

Unlce Yuri lets out a chuckle again, Hmm… well about your mother. Chelinka was the bravest and strongest woman I knew, she cared deeply for those around her and would give anything to save her friends.

"Wow." I say fully enticed by the story.

"She also kept insisting that she was the older sibling of the two of us." Uncle Yuri tells me.

I tilt my head confused, "Weren't you twins?" I asked.

"We had that same argument every day." Uncle Yuri says with a laugh, "And don't tell anyone but she was completely terrified of ghosts." He says with a smirk.

"Really?" I say with amusement in my voice.

"Yeah." Uncle Yuri says with a smile, "I miss her a lot." He says looking back down at the valley of flames.

"Me too." I say as I look back down at the flames and slowly succumb to sleeps grasp.

-KH-

I groaned slightly as I twitched my muscles waking up, I felt the touch of the stone cold ground I was laying on tickle me slightly.

"You okay?" Aqua asks kneeling over me as I slowly sit up.

"Did anyone get the tag of the dragon that hit us?" I say rubbing the back of my aching head.

"Prat." Aqua says bopping me on the head, "I'm glad you're okay though." She says taking my hand making me blush slightly at her touch as she helped me stand up.

"Who are you two?" A voice asks from the corner, we turn to see a young man in chains with soft brown hair.

"YOU?!" I say in shock.

"You know him?" Aqua questions me.

I shake my head, "Not directly but when Ven and I freed Aurora's heard we got a flash of her memories and I recognized him from that." I tell her.

Aqua nods before turning back to our prisoned companion, "My name is Aqua." She tells him.

"I'm V." I tell him.

"It looks like we were caught in a trap." Aqua comments, "Why are you here?" she asks.

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse, I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen." he tells us.

"I think it's debatable on who the most beautiful girl is." I mutter under my breath sneaking a peak at Aqua.

"Something wrong?" Aqua asks when she notices I'm looking at her.

I shook my head and turned away from Aqua to hide my growing blush.

"But now my true love lies in an eternal slumber and only I can break the spell." He finishes.

"You must really love her….her…..her…..love….love….love…..I love you Vitrues." Aqua says.

I blushed deeply at that and I felt on cloud nine.

"VITREUS!" Aqua yells at me making me yell in shock snapping out of it bringing my back to reality out of my daydream, "You okay, you had this weird look on your face." She says with a look of concern.

I felt my face heat up hotter than Terra's spicy cooking and felt flustered. "Y-yeah." I mutter embarrassed.

"Is what you said true?" Flora asks coming in with her sisters.

"Flora, Fauna Merryweather." I say with a smile hugging the three.

"Hello dearie, where's Ventus." Fauna says.

"He went off on his own." I tell them.

"Yes, Maleficent told me." Our companion told us regaining our attention.

"Oh, Prince Phillip, it's you!" Flora says.

I stopped cold, I turned so suddenly it looked like I didn't turn at all, "YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" I growl out in anger.

"Y-Yes?" Phillip says in confusion.

I let out a growl making the fairies flinch back, "I hate bastards like you." I say poking him hard in the chest, "You pretend to care about those your responsible for but when it really matters you prove that you're all just selfish." I yell at him.

"Vitreus, what's with you?" Aqua says grasping my shoulder.

Her touch made me calm down slightly, "In the providence that I lived that was struck with an unknown disease, no one was sure how to cure it, then one day the king of the providence send his soldiers to take care of the sick." I tell them.

"Isn't that a good thing, that he send people to help?" Aqua asks in confusion.

"Pfft, yeah right a good thing." I say mocking Aqua, "A better term would be Eradicate, he sent his soldiers to kill those who had been struck sick, as well as those who could be potential carriers, he ordered the massacre of an entire village because he was afraid of the unknown disease, only one person survived it." I tell them.

"Oh that sounds so sad." Merryweather comments.

"I'm sorry that your ruler did something so evil, will it help if you look at me as a normal person and not a prince." Philip asks me.

"Just don't expect me to be buddy buddy right away or at all." I hiss out.

Philip nods, "I only hope I can prove to you one day that not all rulers are like the one you met." He says.

Flora comes forward and frees Philip from his chains, "Now Phillip, the road to true love may be barred by many more dangers, which you alone will have to face." She tells him.

Philip nods.

"I'm going with you." Aqua tells them, "There's something I…..we need to know, and Maleficent has the answer." She says looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"What." I say looking up at her, Aqua keeps giving me a look, I sigh, "Fine, I'll come too, but don't expect me to help if we have to fight I'm do my own fighting." I tell them not letting my anger at the prince go.

"Yes, of course, dearies." Flora tells us before turning and going back to her sisters, "Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." She says.

"Right." Philip says as he dons his cloak and draws his sword as we exited the dungeon and ascended the stairs, we went past a room with a few guards and took care of them before ascending some more stairs.

-KH-

When we reached the stairs we saw a crow sitting on top of a wall.

"Diablo." Flora gasps.

"Diablo?" I questioned.

"Diablo is Maleficent's familiar." Flora tells us as Diablo takes flight and circles around us.

"What's that bird doing?" I ask no one as Diablo lets out three loud caws and the walls of the labyrinth vanish revealing a bunch of pig men charging at us.

"You picked a really bad day to attack, because I am EXTEMELY Pissed on and need to take my anger out on something." I say as I draw out Memento Mori and charge ahead mowing through them like, what was the phrase, "a hot knife through butter." It seemed like as soon as one was vanquished two more would pop up, but that was fine with me I needed this work out to get rid of some of my anger. Soon they current wave was all gone.

"This way." Flora says as she flies off in a certin direction and we follow after her, we were lead past the throne room where I had fought Maleficent earlier and ran outside.

I let out a whistle, there was a horde of minions awaiting us, with many on the upper levels holding bows and rocks "This is gonna be fun,." I comment before turning to the others, "Aqua you take the low road and I'll take care of the ones on top." I tell her.

"Got it." Aqua says with a nod as I run at the wall and nimbly jump up it landing next to one of the minions.

"Goodbye." I say with a grin as I do a Zantetsuken slash through all the guards in a single slash vanquishing them all. I turned my gaze to check on aqua to see them fighting their way to a gate that was closed. I looked around for any sort of mechanism. "There." I say when I saw a wheel like device. I ran over and as I got closer more goons showed up, the burly one threw a boulder at me.

"Oh you wanna dance." I say as I jump at the rock and use it to activate my flow motion and using it to strike the rock hard returning the boulder back to the goon who threw the rock at me with a vicious speed, crushing the goon as it hits him.

"Sheash, you'd think she could hire more intelligent minions." I comment as I took out the other two minions before activating the gate mechanism opening the gate.

"Vitreus, its all clear lets go." Aqua calls up.

"Got it." I say as I jumped down and ran over to Aqua and Philip and we ran out the castle gate and down the hill and through the forest taking out a few Unversed that popped up in our way until we reached the bridge to the castle where Aroura was sleeping and ran across the bridge.

Due to my heightened hearing from my heritage from my father's side I could hear Maleficent chanting a spell, "A forest of thorns shall be your tomb, wound round the castle in a bower of doom!" she chants as purple lightning struck down in front of us and thick black thorns surrounded the bridge and wrapped over it blocking our path forward and back.

We all stopped short as Maleficent materialized in front of us in green flames, I flinched slightly and hid behind Aqua as the sight of the flames.

"Maleficent, What did Master Xehanort tell you?" Aqua demands of Maleficent.

"Such a pity child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience, nor can you see how easy it was for him." Maleficent tells Aqua in an almost scolding tone.

"Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua snaps in anger.

I gently grip her shoulder and rub it a bit to calm her down.

Aqua took my hand in hers seeking some comfort.

"Quite the contrary, he fully embraced the darkness within himself." Maleficent says.

"BULL SHIT." I snap, "I've been that deep into the dark before, I know Terra he doesn't have the potential to dive that far in." I yell out, not adding the "yet" I had thinking about.

"Stop Lying!" Aqua cries out distraught summoning out her Keyblade, I pulled her into a one armed hug to calm her down.

"See for yourself…..all the powers of hell!" Maleficent cries out as she explodes in a massive tower of magic before morphing into a giant dragon.

We all gasp in shock at the transformation.

"Blizzara." Aqua cries out taking the initiative and firing a medium sized ice chunk at the Dragon.

"Let's go." I say as I grip Memento Mori and charged in at the dragon, I leapt into the air and spring boarded off her mouth before down thrusting into her neck and slamming in it with a horizontal blow before landing on her back.

I saw Aqua run forward as she cloaked herself in thunder before charging into the dragon knocking it back a hit, I shudders slightly as I felt the electricity from the attack hit me lightly tickling me.

The dragon retorted by slamming its feet into the ground trying to crush Aqua and Philip.

I evened out my stance so I was able to stay on its back as it tried to crush my companions.

I threw my Keyblade at the Dragon's neck making it shudder in pain from the damage it took, just as I finished my Strike Raid, my instincts were yelling at me, I slammed my Keyblade into the dragon's back just as it stood up onto its hind legs, the dragon thrashed wildly in pain.

"Woah, Wahh, Woaah." I call out before my grip slips and I'm thrown off the dragon and I land hard on the ground my keyblade still stuck in the dragon's back.

"Ow." I mutter rubbing my back before standing up.

The dragon took a big breath in before releasing a torrent of flames that surrounded me, I froze up at the sight my body trembling violently as I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"OH NO, not Good!" Aqua yells in Panic as she hits the dragon with three Blizzard spells in a row.

"What is it?" Philip asks Aqua as he hits the dragon's claw with his sword knocking it back.

"Vitreus is deadly afraid of flames he freezes up at the sight of them." Aqua tells Phillip gesturing to my frozen in panic form.

"Oh no!" Philip says as he notices the dragon's maw right above me about to take a huge bite, but I didn't notice it due to being frozen in fear from the flames.

"Vitreus!" I hear a voice call out before I'm knocked back harshly making me snap out of my panic, "W-What happened?" I ask breathing heavily as I noticed a huge gash in Philips arm.

"Are you okay?" Philip asks me in concern.

I wasn't sure what had happened, one minute the fire attack was coming at me and the next I was slammed into a wall, I noticed a slight green tint on the gash and realized that it was teeth marks, my eyes widened in shock. "Y-you saved me." I stammered out in shock unable to believe someone royal and selfish would take a blow for me.

"I told you that not all royalty was like the one you meet before in your homeland, I merely wish to prove to you that you can trust me." Philip says holding out his hand.

I looking at it long and hart with a criticizing gaze….."Fine, I'll work with you in this fight to slay the dragon." I say as I took his hand and stood up calling back Memento Mori into my hand, the enemy of my enemy after all.

"What now?" Aqua questions as the dragon took flight.

I took a look at the prince and saw his shield…."Aqua Give me your Keyblade." I tell her.

"What?" Aqua says confused.

"Trust Me." I tell her.

Aqua looks at me for a moment before nodding, a look of complete trust and faith showing on her face as she hands me Rainfell which I grasp tightly in my right hand as the dragon begins to fly towards us.

"Philip get ready to launch me with your shield." I say as I run right at him.

"Right." Philip says as he crouches down and holds his shield up as I jumped on top of it and called on a little flow motion energy and launched myself up and landed on the dragon's back.

"Time for some pay back." I say to the dragon as I slashed Memento Mori and Rainfell in a cross slash then a reverse cross slash before a down strike and an up strike making the dragon roar in pain.

"Starburst….Stream." I call out channeling a surge flow motion energy into the keyblades before unleashing a fury of strikes into the dragons back not relenting with each strike before the dragon crashed into the ground it roared in pain as it thrashed around flames spewing from its mouth.

It unleashed a torrent of flames at us bigger than before the sight made me freeze up again but Aqua grabbed onto me and pulled my back with her leaving up trapped outside the ring of flames.

"No." Aqua cries out in worry because Philip is all alone.

I trembled violently in fear as the heat of the flames licked my body as I watched Philip fight the Dragon single handedly as he dodged a snap from the dragon and swung his sword trying to strike a blow while the dragon kept snapping at him.

"All together." Flora tells her sisters as the flick their wands, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure that evil die, and good endure." She chants as their magic hits Philips sword and it glows as he throws it at the dragon and it pierces its heart.

The dragon let out one final agonizing screech before it vanished in a giant fire of green and purple flames and the thorns around us vanished.

I felt my legs quiver as I fell to my knees and took a few deep breaths to calm myself and my pounding heart down as Philip ran into the castle, sweat pouring off my face.

I saw Maleficent limping gasping and wheezing in pain as she limped away.

"It's the power of rue love that defeated you." Aqua tells Maleficent.

I couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped my lips at that sentence.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love." Maleficent retorts to Aqua.

"You don't even know the first thing about it." Aqua says in a tone I detected with a hint of sorrow and pity, "You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater." She comments as she looks back at the castle, "Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light."

"Perhaps, but remember one thing as long as there is light, there will be darkness." Maleficent says interrupting Aqua's speech, "And it time, many more will be drawn to it, then they will all belong to me!" she says before laughing madly and teleporting away.

Aqua runs at her as if trying to stop her, she grits her teeth in anger before sighing, "Terra, you'd better stay strong for us." She says looking at the sky.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Terra will be fine, we both know he's stronger than that." I tell her repeating the words she had said to me and Ven earlier.

Aqua silently returns the hug and buries her face into the crook of my neck, I was completely flustered by this position but I didn't move.

After a bit Aqua let me go, "Thanks Vitrues." She says wiping her slightly moist eyes.

"Anytime." I tell her with a smile.

"Come on, let's head on." Aqua says summoning out Rainfell and opening a gate and summoning out her keyblade glider and armor.

"Right." I say as I donned my Keyblade Armor, I got onto the glider behind Aqua and wrapped my legs around her waist tightly to get a secure grip and gripped her shoulders, "Ready?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah." Aqua stammers out her tone seemed a bit flustered as we jerkily flew into the gate leaving behind the Enchanted Dominion and going onto our next destination.

-KH-

 _Tali,_

 _It seems like my fear of fire has gotten worse over the years, I froze up two times today during a battle and each time I almost got my companion's killed, I fear I may have to do something about this fear soon or else I may end up freezing at a truly bad moment and costing the life of a precious comrade. I only hope it doesn't come to that, I can't lose anybody else important I have to get started on conquering this phobia fast. On a happier note Aroura was freed from her curse by Philip, while I still despise our king for what he did, maybe not all royalty are like him, perhaps I should give them a chance before judging them as devils._

 _Vitreus._

-KH-

Next Time: Radiant Garden: Crystal Futures and Crimson pasts.

So anybody else hyped for the release of 2.8 HD Remix after we saw the recent trailer?


	6. Chapter 6: Radiant Garden

**Wow this is probably my longest chapter ever, hope you enjoy the read things get pretty dark and serious in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Radiant Garden – Revelations and Treasons.**

Aqua and I were were flying through the Lanes Between, I was enjoying watching the streams light fly by when something caught my eye just above us.

"Aqua." I say tapping her on the shoulder and reaching past her and pointing at what I saw so she could follow my pointing.

Aqua looks up at where I'm pointing, "Terra, where's he going?" Aqua says.

"Let's follow him." I suggest to Aqua.

"Good Idea, hang on tight." Aqua tells me.

"Alright." I say as I wrapped my arms around Aqua and grabbed on.

"Eeep!" Aqua squeals out and elbows me in the helmet.

"Owwww." I hiss out as my head rings slightly as I shake my head, "What was that for?" I ask.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me there!" Aqua stammers out, I swear her face was red if I could see it.

"What are you….." I begin to ask her before trailing off in a massive blush, "S-Sorry Aqua." I apologize to her when I realized I had groped her on accident.

Aqua shakes her head, "I-It's ok Vitreus, I know it was an accident" she stammers as I wrap my arms around her waist again and we accelerate to the world Terra went towards.

-KH-

"This is a pretty peaceful place." I comment as we landed in a garden outside the gates.

Aqua nods as we pass through the gate into a large open central square, "This place is full of light and so big."

I nod in agreement, "Wonder where Terra is?" I comment.

"Maybe he knows." Aqua says pointing at a duck in a top hat.

"A duck in a top hat, that's new." I comment before nodding, "Let's ask him." I say in agreement.

"Excuse us." Aqua says as we run up to him

"We're terribly sorry to bother you, sir." I say to him.

"Ach, what a well-mannered Lass and Lad ye are." The Duck comments, "I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can." He tells us.

I raise a slight eyebrow as the "Pleased as Punch" comment but don't verbally comment on it.

Aqua kneels out slightly so she is eye level with the duck, "I'm looking for a boy who'd not from around here, have you seen him?" she asks.

I kneeled down and lightly tapped the Sigil on Aqua's Chest making her blush at my gutsy move, "He would have been wearing a symbol like this as well." I tell him.

"Hmm. I think I know just who you're talking about." The duck tells us, "He scampered off toward ton castle in a right hurry." He tells us pointing at the gate leading up to the castle.

"Oh great not another castle I'm sick of them already." I groan

"Thank you so much for your help." Aqua tells him giving me a glare from the corner of her eyes.

The duck gives us a smile before he walks off to continue his own business.

"Terra…I hope your still there." Aqua says looking at the castle.

I looked up at the castle, "A part of me wonders if he really met Terra." I comment.

"What do you mean?" Aqua questions looking at me.

I looked at Aqua, "He said that he "Scampered off", tell me does that sound like Terra?" I question her.

A look of thought crosses Aqua's face before she smiles and shakes her head, "No scampering isn't something Terra would do…" she pauses as her eyes widen in realization, "But Ventus would." She comments.

I nod, "Correct, come on lets go hopefully Ven's still there." I say to her.

"Right." Aqua says in agreement as we run up to the gate.

I tugged on the gate slightly, "Locked." I say as I look up at the castle, "Should we find a different route, or use or "Access Key"." I ask Aqua.

"Let's find a different route, our keyblades shouldn't be used to break into others homes" Aqua comments.

I nod, "Good Point." I say as I look up at the castle focusing my sight and looking up at the castle for a way, I saw a path off to the side, maybe that way." I say as I pointed toward an ally to the side of us.

"Let's go check it out." Aqua says nodding in agreement as we took off running toward the ally way, when we walked past the small section of buildings we came to some stairs and walked up them.

"Pretty." Aqua says as we took in the garden we just stepped into.

"Your girl side is showing." I say to Aqua in a teasing tone.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Aqua says giving me a glare.

I poked her nose, "Nothing it makes you look cute." I say teasing her.

"S-Shut up." Aqua says with a blush.

I put aside my teasing and pointing up at the ledge above us, "It looks like there's a path to the castle is up there." I comment.

"Let's try it." Aqua says as we walked through the garden.

I enjoyed watching Aqua look at the sights as we enjoyed our stroll up to the castle, there was some plant unversed in our way but they were dispatched with minor difficulty.

"If we ever retire maybe we should live here." I comment.

Aqua nods in agreement, "this place is peaceful and serene, I wouldn't mind living here as well" She says nodding in agreement.

"Look like you were right." Aqua says as we come up to an open gate leading to the castle.

"When am I ever not right?" I say putting my hands on my hips and looking at her.

Aqua lets out a giggle, "The intimidating factor doesn't work for you." She says teasing me.

My face flushes red, "W-Whatever let's just go up to the castle and check." I say throwing off the matter.

"You're so easy to tease." Aqua tells me with mirth in her voice before we ascend the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" A small girl screams running by being chased by floods.

"No Run!" Aqua yells out to her.

The Girl was trapped against a wall as a flood jumped to attack her.

"Oh no you Don't!" I yell in anger out whipping out my Keyblade and calling into my flow motion energy and natural speed of my heritage to run and seemingly teleport to the girl and destroy the unversed chasing her. "Back off!" I growl at the Unversed as I took a protective stance beside the little girl.

I felt a small hand wrap around mine, I looked down to see the girl had her wrapped around mine that was holding my Keyblade seeking comfort. I smiled down at her and put my free hand on her head, "It'll be alright." I tell her in a soothing voice, she seems to relax at that.

'What is this feeling of Light?' I think to myself as my keyblade seemed to glow slightly before I pushed her slightly behind me to protect her against the Unversed.

"Why are they chasing this girl?" Aqua questions coming over to my side with her keyblade out.

"I think I know why, but I'll tell you after we take care of this." I tell her

Aqua nods in agreement as she gets into her battle pose.

"It's gonna be tricking to fight this horde and protect her at the same time." I comment to Aqua before grinning. "Still that makes it more fun." I say as a flood jumps at us.

"Hyaaah." A Mouse with a Keyblade yells out as he destroys the Unversed that was attacking us.

"Hurry, ya gotta get that girl to some place that's safe." He tells us.

"Who are you, Why do you have a Keyblade?" Aqua questions the new comer.

"Time and Place Aqua." I tell her.

"I'll tell ya later, right now, We've gotta stop these things!" the Mouse tells us.

"Aqua take the girl and get out of here." I tell her.

Aqua nods and holds out her hand to the girl, "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." Aqua tells her.

The girl hides behind my back and grips my shirt tightly shaking her head.

"I don't want him to leave." She says tightening her grip on me.

"Alright, I'll take her to safety while you two clear out the unversed." I tell them.

"Right!" Aqua and the mouse say together giving me a nod.

"Come on." I say as I picked up the girl, "Go get em." I tell the others as we went down the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked her as we exited the gate and stepped into the garden, I set her down and checked her over for injuries.

"Yeah." She says giving me a smile and a nod, "Thanks for saving me, I'm Kairi." Kairi introduces.

I smiled at Kairi, "Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Vitreus." I tell her, giving her my full name instead of the shortening I usually give to new people.

"Nice to meet you Vitreus." Kairi says returning the greeting.

"What were you doing here Kairi?" I questioned her curiously.

Kairi holds up some flowers, "I was coming to pick some flowers from the garden." She tells me before holding out one to me from a handful she just picked, "Here." She says

I smiled and took it from her, "It's beautiful, Thanks Kairi." I tell her and I tucked the flower behind my ear, "Do you live in the Castle?" I asked her curiously.

Kairi nods, "Yeah, I live here with my Grandmother." She tells me.

"So you're a Princess in more the one way." I comment I didn't feel my usual anger for royalty towards Kairi, I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at an innocent child.

Kairi tilts her head, "What do you mean?" She questions.

"You'll find out when you're older." I tell her with a smile putting my hand on her head..

"I wanna know now." Kairi says stamping her foot with a pout.

I laughed and ruffled her hair, "You're cute when you pout." I tell her.

Kairi just pouts even more making me laugh, I turned my ear to listen to the battle, I heard it go silent, "Wanna go back to the others I think they just finished." I tell her.

"Yeah." Kairi says as she takes my hand and we go back up the stairs to where Aqua and the mouse were fighting.

"Thank you." Aqua says to the Mouse as we walked up to them, "My Name is Aqua, I train under Master Eraqus." She introduces.

"I'm V." I say in a stoic introduction.

"V?" Kairi questions looking up at me.

I smiled down at her, "I only let my closest friends know my full name." I tell her.

Kairi smiles back at me.

"And I'm Mickey." The mouse named Mickey introduces, "I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice, I went back to him for some more training." He tells us

"I sensed light within Kairi earlier." I commented to the others.

"You think that's why they attacked her?" Aqua questions me.

Mickey Nods, "Yup, I think ya might be absolutely right, if ya ask me she must be somebody pretty extraordinary." He tells us.

I let out a soft chuckle when I noticed Kairi was staring at Mickey's ears with a look of awe.

"Yes, I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect." Aqua says in agreement.

I put my hand on Kairi's shoulder protectively, she looks up at me a smiles.

"Let's join forces!" Mickey says holding out his hand before his pocket glows brightly, "Oh no, not now!" he says in panic grabbing his pocket as the light envelopes him, "I'll be okay, see ya real soon!" he says as he bounces around the sky in a trail of stardust.

"Ugghh I think I'm gonna get motion sick from just watching that." I comment as I watch Mickey bounce around the sky before vanishing.

"Here!" Kairi says to Aqua holding out a flower to her.

"Are these for me?" Aqua says looking over to Kairi.

"Yeah, Thanks for saving me." Kairi says

"Oh, they're lovely, you're so sweet." Aqua tells Kairi as the takes the flower.

"My names Kairi, nice to meet you!" Kairi says introducing herself to Aqua.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Aqua." Aqua says introducing herself, "Kairi, about that light…" she begins.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Aqua." I say in a firm tone shaking my head, "We shouldn't bring kids into our matters." I tell her.

Aqua looks at me for a second, "Your right." She says nodding in agreement.

"Ehh?" Kairi questions tilting her head.

I ruffled her hair slightly, "Don't worry about it Kairi, do you have anyone coming to pick you up?" I asked her.

Kairi nods, "Yeah Grandma should be coming soon." She tells me.

I nodded before looking at Aqua, "I'm gonna stay with Kairi to make sure she gets to her grandmother safely, you can stick with me or go look for Terra and Ven.

Aqua smiles at me, "I'll stay with you, I'm not going to abandon you, plus those two can handle themselves." She comments.

"Hey Vitreus-Nii." Kari says tugging on my sleeve.

"Yeah Kairi?" I say looking down at her.

"Is Aqua-Onee your girlfriend?" Kairi asks innocently.

"W-What?!" I stammer out in shock my face flushed red.

"N-NO!" Aqua protests waving her hands with a full faced blush.

Aqua and I looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

"If not your Girlfriend, then wife?" Kairi questions with a tilt of her head.

Aqua's face turns even redder then before

Kairi giggles at our antics, "Aqua-Nee and Vitreus-Nii are so fun to tease." She comments.

I hear a thud and looked behind me…"Wow you made Aqua faint from embarrassment." I say looking at her unconscious form.

"You two are funny." Kairi giggles.

"We try." I say as I took off my jacket and folded it up and put it down and laid Aqua down on it using the jacket as a pillow for her.

'She looks kind of cute like this.' I think to myself looking at the Sleeping Aqua with a smile as I sat down next to Aqua and I ran my hand through her hair getting a small smile from Aqua as she leaned into my touch.

Kairi sat down on my lap, "This has been one of the most fun day's ever I've ever had." Kairi tells us.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked Kairi.

Kairi slightly shakes her head, "There's one other boy who lives in the castle that's my age but he doesn't talk much and doesn't wanna play with me." She says with a slight pout.

"What about outside the castle? I asked her.

"I'm not really allowed outside the castle, there are two boys who try and sneak in but I'm not allowed to speak to them." Kairi tells me.

I pulled Kairi into a small hug, "I'm sure if you ask you can try and make friends with the boys, and try speaking to the other boy maybe you'll have more in common with them then you thought." I tell her.

Kairi seems to be thinking it over, "Yeah." She says nodding.

"Turn around real quick," I say shifting Kairi so her back was facing me.

"What are you doing?" Kairi questions me as I reached into one of the pouches on my belt and pulled out a small exotic looking hair brush that used to belong to my mother and sister, "This might hurt a little at first." I tell Kairi as I run the brush through her hair.

Kairi winces in pain at first but then relaxes into the brush stroke.

I continued to brush Kairi's hair while humming a tune before beginning to softly sing to her,

"Dreaming of the stars on high, That speak to me in secret sighs.

Drifting on a breeze only I can feel and hear."

I began to hum silently for a bit as Kairi's head begins to nod in a sleepy motion.

"Could it be the sacred wind, That's calling me to now begin.

To walk into the dark carrying the light of tomorrow.

Beating of the wings up high, Beyond the earth, beyond the sky.

Come now, don't hesitate, Don't look back, we've got to go now.

Don't fear, You'll be safe from now on, Morning sky watching over the world.

Deep inside so silently, My heart will speak.

Deep inside of me, Memories flickering and shimmering on endlessly"

I began humming the second interlude as tears simmered in my eyes, I continue to brush Kairi's hair while blinking away the tears and calming myself before going to sing the second verse,

"Keeping close to the path, Morning sky watching over the world.

Moving over endless mountains oh so high, Walk into the light, Your heart will see the path and you will find the way, Just wait and see.

Moving over endless sky oh so high, Tomorrow will follow, When above, your promise is today. Just wait and see." I finished singing the song as a tear streams down my face I wasn't really sure what had possessed me to sing the lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little and that I sung for my little sister., I noticed my arm had stopped moving the brush after a little while.

"Kairi?" I asked wondering why she hadn't said anything, I heard soft breathing coming from Kairi and realized she had fallen asleep from the lullaby.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my right sleeve before gripping the crystal on my choker.

"I miss you guys." I say thinking about my family as I put the brush away in my pouch and shifted my grip on Kairi slightly so she would be more comfortable.

I smiled at Kari and Aqua, I felt like a father with his wife and daughter, I shook my head blushing hard at the thought of having kids with Aqua.

I felt something wet of my left hand, I looked down and blushed slightly at the sight of Aqua chewing on my hand.

I tried to take my hand away but wince when she bites down so I decide to just let her chew on my hand.

"What is she dreaming about to make her do that." I comment looking at Aqua.

"Kairi!" A voice calls out, I turn to see an elderly women walking up the stairs.

"Over here Ma'am." I say waving her over, I tried to sit up but it was difficult as Aqua now had my arm, my face flushed as Aqua pressed her chest into my arm.

"Kairi, Wake up." I say gently shaking her.

"It's okay dearie, you don't have to wake her up, thank you for watching over my granddaughter." Kairi's grandmother says giving me a smile.

I smiled and looked at Kairi before my face turned serious, "Kairi's a princess of heart." I say in the tone of a statement and not a question.

Kairi's grandmother's eyes widen slightly, "How do you know about that."

I looked back at her, "Im a wielder of the blade." I tell her.

"A keyblade wielder?" she asks in shock.

I nod, "Yes Ma'am."

"Perhaps it wasn't coincidence Kairi met you two today." Kairi's grandmother comments.

Kairi moans slightly as she wakes up, "Grandma!" she says hopping up and hugging the old lady.

"Hello dearie, you okay." She asks her granddaughter.

"Yep." Kairi says nodding, "Vitreus-Nii and Aqua-Nee protected me from the monsters earlier.

"You have my thanks Vitreus for protecting my grandchild." Kairi's grandmother says.

I nodded my head, "It was my please Ma'am." I tell her before shaking Aqua's shoulder, "Aqua, Aqua wake up." I say shaking her.

"You should give her a kiss." Kairi comment innocently.

"W-WHAT!" I sputter out in shock my face felt like it was on fire.

"You're her prince and she's your princess so a kiss should wake her up." Kairi comments with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I couldn't fully process what was going on I was so embarrassed.

"Go ahead child." Kairi's Grandmother says with mirth in her voice.

"Oh not you too." I complain before I let out a sigh, "Fine, If it will get you to drop the subject." I mutter under my breath, I licked my lips slightly before I leaned over and pressed my lips to Aqua's. My eyes widened in surprise her lips tasted like strawberries my favorite fruit, I felt her tongue lick my lips lightly before Aqua moans lightly as her eyes twitch before they open.

Aqua notices that were in a kiss, "GYAAAAAA" She screams out before pushing me back knocking me down.

"Oww." I groan out in pain.

Kairi and her grandmother laugh at my misfortune.

"What happened?" Aqua asks sitting up, "And why does my mouth taste like Cinnamon." She questions licking her lips lightly.

I looked down at the small bite marks on my hand from when Aqua was chewing on my hand earlier.

Kairi chuckles at Aqua and her grandmother smiles in amusement before she clears her throat.

"Come on Kairi, we should head home." She says to her granddaughter, "Thank you again for watching over my precious light." She tells us.

"No bother Ma'am." I say sitting up.

"Okay." Kairi says taking a step towards her grandmother.

"Wait, Kairi, Just a minute." Aqua says gaining Kairi's attention, she reaches out and lightly touches the pendant on Kairi's neck making it glow lightly, "I just cast a magic spell on you, One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe." She explains to Kairi.

"Thanks." Kairi says with a smile, "Bye Viteus-NIi, bye Aqua-Nee." She says waving to us before running over to her grandmother and they begin to walk off, Hey Grandma?" she asks

"Hm, What is it?" Kairi's Grandmother asks her granddaughter.

"Could you tell me that story?" Kairi asks.

The old lady lets out a small chuckle, "Again, dear?" she questions Kairi.

"Pleeeease?" Kairi begs giving a puppy dog pout.

"Very well, then." Kairi's grandmother says unable to deny her cute granddaughter, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves, and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children."

Kairi smiled at that part of the story.

"With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." She says finishing up her story.

"Uh huh." Kairi says nodding.

"That was a beautiful story." I comment to Aqua as the two walk out of sight.

"Yeah." Aqua says with a nod before holding up the flower she got earlier, "Kairi, something tells me we didn't run into her by accident." She comments.

I tucked my hair behind my ear to show off the flower, "I feel the same way too." I comment.

Aqua chuckles slightly, "You look funny with that flower behind your ear." She comments.

I smiles back at her, "Come on let's get back to our search."

"Right." Aqua says nodding in agreement as we began to leave the castle our hands interlinked.

I heard something that sounded like copter's blades and looked to my right to see and Unversed flying by.

"Unversed, it never ends." Aqua groans out.

"Well if it did, we'd be out of a job." I comment lightheartedly, "Now come on we gotta go after it." I say as I took my hand from Aqua and took off after the Unversed.

"Where did it go?" Aqua questions to herself as we ran past the castle gates into the garden.

"Over there!" I say pointing at a door that wasn't destroyed before.

"Good Eye Vitreus lets check over there." Aqua says as we ran over to it.

"That thing must have really hated doors." I comment to myself as we ran through the destroyed door and down some stairs into what looked like a reactor, I saw Terra at the other end looking for something, I saw Ventus running over as well looks like the Gang was all here.

"Ven!" Aqua says in shock.

"Ven!" Terra says as well.

I gave a two fingered salute hello to Ven.

"Terra, Aqua, Vitreus." Ventus says as we each summoned out our Keyblades as the Unversed Monster I was chasing with Aqua appears as well as two others before they transform and merge into one being.

"This is gonna be fun!" I say with a grin happy to have the others back as we charged the unversed, "Terra Aqua you two take out its legs, Ven your with me on the arms." I order them.

"Roger!" the three of them say as we rush as the boss, I jumped up and channeled some energy into my keyblade, "Ragnarok." I called out as streams of energy fired out of the keyblade and slammed into the unversed, I fired two more bursts of energy at the unversed before running out of energy and falling back to the ground.

"Firaga!" Aqua calls out as the launches a giant fire ball at the legs while Terra slams into it with an ice cloaked keyblade.

The Trinity Armor curls itself into a ball and charges at Terra but he block it with his Keyblade before he counter attacks slamming into it with his Keyblade.

Ventus Throws his Keyblade covered in fire at the Unversed while I leaped up and activated my flowmotion and spun around the unversed before I leapt off it and dove into it in a drilling motion pushing it down slightly.

The unversed curled in upon itself before firing a giant beam at us.

"Oh crap!" I yell out and I dove under the beam, my hair getting singed slightly by it.

I noticed the beam was only on the front leaving his back exposed, "Guys when he's not facing you attack his back!" I yell to them and I dive to dodge the blast again.

"Right." Aqua says cartwheeling under the beam as it passes her which put the Unvered's back to me. I leapt up and wailed into the unversed in a series of combos getting in some massive damage before dropping down to the ground before the beam can hit me.

"Thunder!" Aqua calls out as she summons for a massive lightning bolt destroying the legs.

"Now help us on the arms." I tell them.

"You didn't even need to say that," Terra says as he slams his keyblade into the ground causing a bit of the earth to erupt hitting the unversed.

"Not sure if this is the best place to use that kind of attack." I comment before jumping on a blizzard Aqua just fired and using my flowmotion to ride it into the Unversed's arms and slammed it down into the ground while Terra and Ventus each hit it with their shot lock barraging the unversed with bullets of fire and thunder.

"Brutal." I comment as Aqua cloaks herself in thunder and surges past the unversed the attack defeating it leaving only the head left as it floated there as we all ran towards it.

"Terra!" Aqua calls out.

"Ven, Now!" Terra calls out.

"C'mon Vitreus." Ventus says.

"Let's do it!" I say as Aqua and I leap up and bring our Keyblades down and Strike the Unversed hard, Terra and Ven jump up after us and slam their Keyblades into the Unversed landing across from each other we turn and face the Unversed again in case it wasn't over, and then the Unversed shudderd before falling to the ground and disappearing into dark flames.

"Got 'im!" Terra says running up to us.

"We make a good team." Aqua comments.

"Sure do." Ventus says with a nod.

I hit my chest lightly, "What'd ya expect?" I say boastfully

The other three laugh at my antics.

"Oh yeah, I got you these tickets." Ventus says pulling out four tickets,

"For what?" Terra questions.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ventus says as he hands one to Terra, Aqua and I.

"Sounds like a happy place." I comment as I take my pass and putting it in one of the pouches on my belt.

"He said to…"Ven says before pausing with a slightly unhappy face. "He said to take two grown-ups and a friend." He says in an unhappy tone.

I winced lightly I knew Ven hated being called a kid.

"You mean us?" Aqua questions.

"Dibs on being the father, Terra can be the friend." I tell them.

"W…Wait a minute." Aqua says in protest blushing madly as Terra and Ventus Chuckle and I soon join them and Aqua does as well.

"Listen to me, Ven…We need to get you home. Aqua tells Ventus.

'Whelp….Shit just hit the fan.' I think to myself.

"It's okay, Aqua." Ventus tells her, "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history, He'll never bad mouth Terra again." He tells us.

My eyes widen in horror as I grabbed his shoulder in concern, "You saw the boy in the mask?" I asked in concern before realizing Terra had asked the exact same question at the same time.

"Y-Yes?" Ventus says confused looking at the two of us.

'He must have been the one Ventus was talking about when he mentioned the person who told him Terra wouldn't be the same person.' I muse to myself.

"Vanitas." Terra mutters under his breath.

"Vanitas?" I questioned.

Aqua looks over at us in concern.

"Ven, you let Aqua and Vitreus take you home." Terra tells Ventus.

"No way, I wanna go with you guys." Ventus says in protest.

"You can't, we have a dangerous task ahead of us, I don't want you to get hurt." Terra tells Ven.

"And what it this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asks in a condescending tone, "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." She comments.

'Stupid.' I think to myself as I sigh and rest my face in my hand.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra states.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua says, "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done, you shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." She tells Terra.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua, Terra would never…" Ven says in protest.

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra says in a cold harsh tone, "Is that what he said to do, The Master's orders?" he asks harshly

"He was only…" Aqua says trailing off.

"And you?!" Terra says looking at me.

"When have I ever listened to Eraqus." I say to Terra in a bored tone sticking my hands in my pockets.

I see relief flash in his eyes briefly.

"Aqua." Ventus says sadly.

"I get it." Terra says in disappointment turning his back to us.

"Terra!" Ventus says trying to go after him.

"Just stay put!" Terra snaps as us, "I'm on my own now, all right?" he says walking off.

"Terra, please Listen!" Aqua pleads calling after Terra, "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really, he was just worried!" she says trying to persuade Terra.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ventus says.

"So now you know the truth, but the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." Aqua says.

"We're you also "Ordered" to take me home?" Ven questions Aqua.

Aqua couldn't meet Ventus' gaze.

"Aqua…Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head." Ventus tells Aqua before looking up, I'm gonna go find Terra." He says running off after Terra.

Aqua looks down, I smelt salt in the air lightly, "Vitrues…I" She begins.

"Don't!" I say cutting her off harshly, "If betraying the trust of my closest friends is the kind of person I would have become by accepting the keyblade master title then I'm glad I declined it, I'd rather have the trust of my closest friends then a worthless title any day, you put so much trust in Eraqus' Teachings you never bothered to put any trust in your friend and ask him yourself before confronting him, no wonder Eraqus doesn't have any friends, you better shape up to Aqua before you lose us for good!" I hiss out in anger"

I took a few steps before stopping, I pulled out my Wayfinder I let out a hollow laugh, "Funny, you said these were meant to represent an unbreakable connection, and yet you were the first one to sever those bonds." I say coldly before discarding the Wayfinder to the side, it tings against the glass of the reactor as it slides away from me, I continue leaving Aqua as she collapses on her knees and begins sobbing hysterically as I left her alone.

-KH-

I was walking down the Aqueducts leading away from the reactor, I wasn't in a happy mood so I took care of any Unversed that showed up in one hit.

"You're apparently not a very good Liar." I hear Terra comment.

I peak over the railing to see Terra standing across from a man in a uniform with a red scarf

"Master Xehanort would never let himself be caught by a hug like you." Terra tells the other guy.

"As If, I've got the old coot at my mercy, see for yourself, I'm holding him underneath the Outer Gardens, you better show up before I lose my patience, Ciao" He tells Terra before walking away.

"There's no way it's true, but no harm in looking" Terra mutters to himself.

"What is Xehanort Up to?" I mutter to myself thinking back on what I had overheard before we left when he spoke to the masked boy about "appearances." I decided to follow Terra secretly and see what was going on.

-KH-

I followed Terra through the City, sometimes having to hide behind a wall or jump on a roof so he wouldn't see me after a bit we reached the outer garden.

"There!" Terra says running over to a passage way leading down, I waited a bit until Terra went down out of sight before following him, when I entered I was a massive platform hanging over water as Terra walked out into the Center of it, he walks to the edge of the platform and looks down before looking around, Terra suddenly gasps and I hid behind the wall slightly so he wouldn't see me.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra calls out in worry.

I looked over and saw the old master chained to a pillar, I heard some footsteps and stepped back into a small shadow as the man from before passes by me.

"The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment, just like I know how to deal it out." He tells Terra.

I frowned, something wasn't right Xehanort didn't have any injuries on him

"You monster, what are you after?" Terra snaps summoning out his keyblade.

"That thing right there, it's called the Keyblade, isn't it?" he questions Terra, "Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those, even grandpa there, when I nabbed him, he told me all about it what a weapon like that can do, how could I not want one?" He comments.

I frowned and crossed my arms, 'What is that old man planning, first he told that witch about the Keyblade and now this guy?'

"Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners." Terra tells him.

"Ha, if I heard that old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master Material." He comments to Terra.

Terra winced slightly at that.

"So if I defeat you that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift." He tells Terra, "Not the most polite way to go about it, but what can you do?" He says waving the crossbow in his hand.

Terra charges at his opponent in anger.

"Ah-Ah, one more step and the coot goes boom." He tells Terra, "You think I'm gonna fight fair, as if, that key's too powerful for us to go mono a mono." He says before he fired a barrage of bullets at Terra.

Terra groan in pain as he's knocked back unable to do anything before being knocked down..

My hand twitched.

"Hmph, for a Keyblade Master, you're not very…what's the word….good." he taunts Terra.

Terra glares at his opponent.

"What are you doing, Terra, Fight!" Xehanort yells at Terra.

"But Master, you'll…" Terra says in protest.

"Never mind Me!" Xehanort yells to Terra, "You must fight, you can't let this ruffian win, think of your Master Eraqus the shame he and your fellow pupils will be forced to bear, Use the Keyblade!" He tells Terra.

Terra grits his teeth and stands up and gets into his battle stance.

"Pfft, so much for the bluff." He comments before vanishes in a puff of darkness.

"Where'd he go?!" Terra says looking around for him.

I looked up and saw him on a ledge above Terra aiming down at him.

I decided to help Terra and Called out Memento Mori and threw it at the Man.

Terra gasps in shock as the Keyblade flew over him, "Memento Mori." He says in suprise as he follows the blade with his eyes and see's it hit his opponent.

"You'd better start running." He taunts Terra as he fires two shots which Terra easily reflects, he grunts in pain when the reflected shots hit him. I ran down the stairs to the middle of the platform and caught Memento Mori as it came back and he teleported to the middle.

"Hey Hey, Two on One isn't fair." He complains to us.

I stepped beside Terra and got into my battle stance, "And your threat to blow up the old man was?" I mockingly question.

"Vitreus what are you doing here, I told you I wanted to be alone!" Terra says to me anger seeping into his voice.

I smiled at Terra, "I'm sticking by my friend."

Terra gasps and his eyes widen slightly in surprise before he smiles, "Thanks Vitreus." He says with a smile.

I nodded back at him, "Now let's show this guy what happens when he messes with Keyblade wielders." I way

"Yeah." Terra says with a nod as we charge our opponent

He suddenly teleports away.

"That is gonna get annoying real quick." I comment as Terra and I stand back to back.

Terra nods, "He may be underhanded and sneaky but he certainly is a good fighter." He says.

I saw him appear on of the corner of my eye, "There!" I yell out as I throw my keyblade in a strike raid and managed to hit him.

Terra ran past me and struck him three times with his blade before holding up his keyblade and yelling "Sleep" and casting the magic spell.

"Weird spell for you to learn, but useful." I comment as our opponent falls asleep

Terra slams his blizzard cloaked keyblade into the opponent making a pillar of ice erupt from the ground as I Jumped onto the wall of the arena and used my flow motion to circle around the pillar at the edge of the arena before launching myself at the sleeping opponent in a buzz saw attack hitting him good before he woke up and teleported away.

He appeared behind us and began charging up what looked like a massive shot.

Terra and I ran up and struck him in a quick three hit combo with our keyblades before dodging the shot he fired at us.

"Missed." He hisses out before teleporting again, he suddenly re appears floating in midair.

"Cool." I comment as he fires purple beams of light at Terra from his crossbows.

Terra tries to block them but some get back his guard making him grunt in pain as he staggers back.

"You okay?" I asked Terra as I stepped in front of him and deflecting back the last of the shots at our opponent making him grit in teeth in pain.

"Yeah." Terra says as he heals himself with a cure spell and stands back up.

Our opponent teleports to another spot in midair and begins firing at me, I quickly gripped Memento Mori harder and sliced the bullets at a fast speed sending them all back at our opponent making him fall to the ground stunned.

"Now!" I yell out as I fired a ragnarok at him while Terra used a fire dash on the opponent.

"Hmph." The opponent grunts out before teleporting away.

"Where is he?" I question after he doesn't reappear after a moment, I strain my ears to hear him, "Up There!" I say hearing his Crossbows loading from above as a bullet fires and I struck it with my Keyblade sending it back up at him.

"I can see you." He taunts firing more bullets at us.

"He's not too good on the subtle aspect is he?" I comment as I reflect two bullets back at him.

"Yeah." Terra comments as he blocks a bullet aimed for him sending it back.

The opponent Teleports back to the middle and Terra quickly launched a massive fire ball at him

Our opponent grunts in pain before teleporting away again.

"Really getting old." I complain.

He teleports beside us and runs around firing rapidly at us, Terra and I blocked the shots and returned it back to him.

Terra manages to hit him with a sleep spell before he can teleport again.

"Nice." I say with a grin before I leapt up over the opponent and drove my Keyblade downward in a down Trust slamming it into the opponent making him cough up blood slightly as Terra hits him with a blizzard attack causing his body to gain an icy aura.

"Command Style." I comment at the sight.

Our opponent Teleported into the middle of the Ring and began charging one of his bigger shots.

"You're wide open!" I comment as I threw my Keyblade in a strike raid, unfortunately when my keyblade flew past him he turned to face me, my eyes widened in shock.

"Take this!" he yells out as he fires the massive bullet at me

I let out a yell of pain as the massive bullet pierced my right shoulder.

"Vitreus!" Terra yells out in worry as he hits the opponent with a finisher from his command style.

I'll be okay!" I tell him as I summon Memento Mori into my left hand as I couldn't move my right arm.

Our opponent Teleports away again.

"Great he's gone back up there" I comment.

"I can see you." He taunts as he fires rapidly at us I tried to reflect them back but since I wasn't as good with my left hand half the bullets struck me making me yell out in pain as I'm knocked onto my back.

The opponent teleported in front of me with his crossbow pointed at me, "I guess the little wielder isn't all that." He taunts charging a massive dark energy attack at me.

"Leave…My….Friend….Alone!" Terra yells jumping over me his body shaking in anger as a dark aura flows from his body.

"Terra!" I yell in worry.

"Haaah!" Terra yells out as he fires a bullet of Darkness at his opponent.

"Gaah." The opponent yells out as the dark orb strikes his eye, his sits up holding it in pain as darkness seeps from the wound be gasps in horror as a second one hits his cheek on the opposite side of his face before it flies up and hits the chains binding Xehanort destroying them.

Xehanort let out a grunt of surprise at the attack.

The opponent screamed in pain as he held his face.

I glared at him with no trace of sympathy in my eyes.

He looked at us as we started at him and gritted his teeth realizing it was a futile battle before leaping away and out of the area we were in.

"This power…" Terra says in fear.

I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well done, Terra, and a pleasure to see you Vitreus." Xehanort says coming up to us.

"It's V!" I snap at him.

"AH yes, V." Xehanort says with a small chuckle before turning his attention back to Terra, "You have taken yet another step forward." He tells him.

"But I was consumed by anger….hatred, that was the power of darkness" Terra says in protest.

I shook my head, "Yes you may have been angry and felt hatred for him but you were angry at him for hurting for friends, righteous anger isn't a bad thing just make sure you don't point it at the wrong people." I tell Terra.

"Your friend is right Terra." Xehanort says coming up to us, "You channeled the darkness to protect your friend." He says holding out his arms dramatically.

"No." Terra says sadly dismissing his Keyblade, "I succumbed to it, just like when I stole Princess Aurora's heart of light, I can never return home now, I'm a failure."

My eyes widened in shock… **SMACK**!

Xehanort's eyes widened in shock as the sound of my hand smacking Terra hard across the face echoes through the chamber.

"Don't say that Terra!" I tell him, "Sure you may have strayed a bit but you'll never be a failure to us, we'll always believe in you Terra." I say with a smile.

"I wish I could believe that." Terra says sadly.

I took his hand, "I know what you're going through, my family was taken from me in a brutal massacre, I was so angry and overcome with grief I succumbed to the allure of the moon which was my worlds incarnate of the Darkness, I wanted revenge so badly that I…" I looked down sadly, "I took the lives of so many people.

Terra gasps in shock, "H-how do you live with it?" he questions.

I shook my head, "You don't, you never learn to put it behind you, you accept it as a part of you but you never learn to live with it." I tell him.

"You could become my pupil." Xehanort offers Terra.

Terra gasps in surprise looking up at Xehanort.

"Master Eraqus, you see, if so afraid of darkness that he too has succumbed, not to darkness, but to light." Xehanort says.

I nodded, "As much at the old man creeps me out he's not wrong, Eraqus is so obsessed with light that he has forgotten about balance, after all darkness brings comfort as well as fear and yet light brings warmth yet destruction." I comment.

"Your friend is right Terra, and Aqua and Ventus, their lights shine too bright, it is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart." Xehanort tells him poking him on the chest..

I glared at Xehanort for that comment about my Aqua….I blinked wait did I just think "My" Aqua, I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Eraqus, he's such a fool, light and darkness, they are a balance one that must always be maintained." Xehanort comments walking over to the edge of the platform, "Terra, you are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery but he refuses to see it." He says about Eraqus.

"Really?" Terra questions looking over at me.

I shrugged, "I can see it" I mutter.

."And I know why, it is becomes he fears you." Xehanort says looking back at Terra, "Join me, You and I can do the worlds much greater good." He says taking Terra's hand in his, "By wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

"Master Xehanort…" Terra says looking up at the aged man

I put my hand on top of Xehanort's glove, the action makes both of them look at me, I smiled at Terra, "I'm behind you Terra, I told you I would stick by my friends and I mean it…If the world needs a balance of light and Darkness then We'll be the Darkness." I tell Terra. 'I won't let you hurt my friend old man so I'm following this path as well to protect him.' I think glaring at Xehanort slightly

Terra looks at me in surprise.

Xehanort nods at the two of us, "See more worlds, Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance, find Vanitas and bring an end to him…" He tells us.

I frowned, 'why is he telling us to go after his ally.' I mentally comment.

"Master Terra and Master Vitreus." Xehanort says to us.

"Don't, I hate that title!" I growl out at Xehanort.

Terra gasps in surprise before shaking it off, "I will not fail you." He says in a bow before walking off.

I watched silently as Terra left the underground room.

"Are you not going as well?" Xehanort questions looking over at me.

I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the old man.

"Would you really point your weapon at a feeble man as myself?" Xehanort says looking at me not even phased.

"Cut the Crap old man!" I snap at him swiping my blade at the air, "I heard you and Vanitas talking about Ventus and "Toughing him up" back at the Land of Departure after the exam." I confess keeping the blade pointed at Xehanort, "What are you planning with my friends!" I demand.

"I'm disappointed." Xehanort says his posture and tone doing a 180.

"What are you talking about?" I say with a frown.

"I thought you would be able to help Terra out but it seems you would only hold him back." Xehanort says snapping his finger lightly as a barrier appears at the edge of the platform, "I'm afraid I can't have any liabilities." He says summoning his keyblade.

I gritted my teeth and got into my battle stance, I let out a yell before charging at him, I swung my keyblade before he teleported away in a puff of darkness, "What!" I yell out in shock at the old man's speed before yelling out in pain as a series of heavy dark infused blows hit me in the back.

"Ahh." I yell out in pain as I slammed down hard into the ground, I weakly tried to stand up before getting pelted by three darkness infused Blizzagas.

I coughed up some blood at the attack as the dark magic pierces into my chest while my back is harsly slammed into the wall of the platform..

I pulled out a Hi-Potion and popped open the lip and went to put it to my mouth but a dark thundaga from Xehanort destroys the glass bottle my hand before I can drink I yelled out in agony as the dark lightning surged through my body and shards of glass from the shattered bottle cut into my hand. I fell to the ground my muscles twitching in agony unable to move the way I want them too.

Xehanort grins smugly as he stands over me with his Keyblade on my heard, "Such as shame, and here I thought you had much potential for greatness." He says with a falsetto of disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" I groan out.

"When I first met you when I brought young Ventus to you I sensed a great darkness in your heart, far deeper then Terra's at the time, you would have been a perfect candidate for my plan, but unfortunately there was an unknown presence dwelling in your heart that protected you prevented me from using you." He tells me.

'Someone is in my heart.' I think straining to raise my hand and put it on my chest over my heart as I breath separately in pain.

"Unfortunatly I can't have Terra learn about my plans yet, so I'm afraid that you must be silenced." Xehanort says lifting up his keyblade pointing it at my heart.

I glared at Xehanort in anger without any hint of fear.

Xehanort grins evilly at me before beginning to drive his Keyblade into my chest over my heart.

"Hey, you old coot!" the old man from earlier calls out making Xehanort stop just short of my heart as a bullet hits a barrier on his back, Xehanort looks back at the one shooting at him with a glance of annoyance.

"You said I wouldn't get hurt, I didn't sign up to be collateral damage!" he yells at Xehanort firing rapidly at him as Xehanort turns to face him, "No way, as if!" he snaps at Xehanort putting the crossbow to the old man's head.

Xehanort put's his Keyblade to the shooter's neck and presses in drawing a little blood.

The shooter steps back slightly, "Okay, Okay, Fine, Fine." He says admitting defeat, "Just, Just put that down, you still need me, You still need me to do something, right?!" he pleas to Xehanort, "And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain." He tells Xehanort.

Xehanort dismisses his Keyblade without a word.

The shooter lets out a sigh of relief before letting out a chuckle, "Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh all things considered." He says rhetorically, "I'm just lucky he didn't steal my heart like Princess Whatever it was, that would've ruined my week for sure..." He comments.

"Unlikely, A powerful light still lives inside Terra." Xehanort says turning his back to the sniper and smirking at me.

I glared at the old man my arms body twitching in pain

"You see, people like him, they don't have the power to steal hearts." Xehanort tells it.

'I knew Terra was innocent.' I think to myself with a small smile at that confirmation.

"So wait…you mean he's not the one who stole her heart?" The shooter questions.

"I knew it was that witch." I rasp out as blood seeps out of my mouth.

"Ah yes, young Vitreus I almost forgot about you." Xehanort says gabbing me by my shirt and lifting me up, "It's your lucky day Briag he says with a smirk looking over at his ally as he picks up Memento Mori.

"Don't Touch that!" I snap weakly in protest unable to move.

"What do you mean you old coot?" Briag questions Xehanort.

Xehanort gives off an evil grin, "Simple, as young Vitreus won't be around any longer to wield it that blade will be in need of a new wielder" he says as he throws me over the edge of the platform like a rag doll.

I fell for a few seconds before hitting the cold water below, I gasped in pain as the water seeped into my wounds I couldn't move my muscles at all I my head went under water, the world went murky as I tried to ignore my protesting muscles and swam to the surface each move was agonizing and my movements were to awkward and sporadic to get a good momentum that I couldn't get any height and continued sinking, I stopped moving knowing it was futile, 'Sorry Guys, but it looks like this is the end of the road for me, don't feel sorry it was a happy life I'm glad I met you all.' I thought as I couldn't take it any longer and I took in a breath of air naturally the burning sensation filling my lungs as I began to blackout I thought I saw a soft glow coming from the flower Kairi had given me earlier that was floating in the water in front of me.

-KH-

 **Next Time: Disney Town Part 1: Recovery and Resolutions.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: DisneyTown Part 1

**Chapter 7: Disney Town Part 1 – Recovery and Resolutions**

I groggily woke up as I blinked through the hazy vision I was experiencing looking at the white ceiling of the room I was in, my throat felt super dry and I was shirtless my jacket and shirt hanging on a hanger by the door, I sat up in the bed I was on, taking a look around I noticed that there was various icons around the room that looked like a mouse head.

"Where am I?" I question to myself my voice raspy from my dry throat, I heard the door open and I turn to see a plump looking duck wearing a white gown and a hat, I'm guessing she was a nurse of wherever I was.

"OH you're awake!" the nurse duck says in surprise.

"W-where am I?" I ask my voice breaking slightly.

"Here dearie." She says kindly handing me a glass of water.

I nod curtly in thanks before taking the glass and taking a gulp of the water, my first instinct was to gulp that soothing water down but I managed to suppress that reflex, "Thanks." I say softly my throat feeling a lot better.

The matron nods, "Good now I'll go tell Queen Minnie you're awake."

A shock surged through my body as my blood felt like it was boiling in rage, "Queen…Minnie, I'm in a castle?!" I hiss out smashing the glass in my hand on the table and holding out the shards as a weapon, "STAY BACK!" I yell out shaking in angry fear.

The door opens and some brooms walk in holding spears, I don't pay much attention to them my focus as I hold out the Glass "Knives" out at the person standing between me and the door, "Let me out of here!" I yell out at her.

"Please child calm down." The matron pleads to me.

I grip the shards tighter making them cut my hand a bit as blood slides out of my hand I make a swipe in the air in a threatening motion, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell in panic.

"Please, Please you're not fully recovered you need to rest." She says trying to placate me.

I let out a growl, "I don't care I…" I begin to snap back when a new voice interrupts me.

"Grandma." A young girl duck wearing a pink dress and bow says coming into the room.

"Webbigail stay back" the matron pleads with the young girl.

Webbigail looks at me curiously, "Oh your awake you were asleep along time, I'm Webby what's your name?" She asks me in a cute tone.

I relax my stance slightly but still keep it up, "Vitreus." I tell her.

Webby gives a cute smile, "Nice to meet you Vitreus, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at Webby for a bit, "I have a bad history with royalty." I tell her stoically.

Webby walks closer to me, the matron begs her to stop reaching after her as Webby stops right in front of me, "Please Vitreus, Queen Minnie is a gentle soul she wouldn't hurt you please just let us help you heal at least."

I look at her for a bit before relenting and dropping the glass shards, they jingle a bit as the hit the ground before I kneel down and hug her gently, "Fine, just long enough to heal." I say in submission as I allow myself to be guided onto the bed.

"I'm a bit surprised you agreed to what Webbigail said so easily." The matron says as she takes a cloth and gently cleans my wounds.

I wince in slight pain at the touch, "Children shouldn't be punished for the sins of adults." I say softly to myself.

The Matron doesn't say anything as she finishes the sponge bath, she holds out a small glass with red liquid, "I need you to take this medicine, it will make you sleepy but you'll feel much better." She says.

I take a glass and look at it skeptically before swallowing the liquid, I made a face at the taste.

The matron takes the glass and sets it on the table beside me as she helps me lay back as a haze overcomes me from the medicine, I allow it to overcome me as I succumb to the medicine induced sleep.

-KH-

I woke up a while later, I sat up and noticed my body felt much more lighter, pain free and looser then before, I stood up and grabbed my jacket before putting it on and zipping it up, I straightened the ribbon around my neck letting my touch linger on the crystal momentarily before the door opened and Webby walked in.

"Hey Webby." I say in a small smile as she walks in.

"Oh you're awake Vitreus." Webby says in slight surprise, "Wait right there I'll go get grandma."

"Wait." I call out after her making her stop, "it's okay, I'm fine." I tell her.

Webby looks at me for a bit before nodding, "If you're feeling better can I take you to meet my friends?" she asks me.

I nod, "Sure I'd love to meet you friends." I tell her with a kind smile.

"You'll love them there fun." Webby says as she takes my hand the feeling of the feathers tickling a bit as she pulls me out of the room and leads me through the castle.

"What's going on here?" I ask as we passed through the gates leading from the castle and saw various people setting up flags as if for a festival.

"The town's getting ready for its annual festival called the Dream Festival." Webby says as she guides me through town.

"Dream Festival?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

Webby nods as we go through a small ally, "It's a yearly festival we hold that starts in a week, every year during that time the citizens due tasks to help others and at the end of it the person who gains the most popularity votes wins the Million Dreams Award." She explains.

"Sounds interesting." I comment.

"Hey Webbigail, your late." A voice calls out, I looked towards the source to see another young girl with ginger hair in twin ponytails wearing a shirt with the number 1 on it and white and red sneakers followed by a chicken with thick red glasses wearing a green button up T shirt with a brown backpack, "What took you me and Honker were waiting for ages." She says.

"Sorry Gosalyn, but I wanted to bring Vitreus here to see the town." Webby says gesturing to me.

"So you're the mystery kid." Gosalyn says giving me a criticizing gaze.

"And you're a spirited youth." I say returning her gaze.

We stay like that for a moment before breaking it off.

"I like this kid he's got spirit." Gosalyn says with a smile.

"N-Nice to meet you sir." Honker stammers out.

"Good to meet you both." I tell them both and I sit down on a nearby bench, "You two participating in the dream festival?" I ask

Honker shakes his head, "Only Adults can enter for the Million Dreams award." He tells me.

I nod my head in acknowledgment, "Well are any of your parents entering."

Gosalyn lets out a small scoff, "Knowing my dad he's sure likely to try and enter." She comments.

"Sounds like he's a bit of a handful." I comment.

Gosalyn nods, "He can be at times, but I wouldn't trade my dad for anything the world."

I felt a ping of jealousy at her comment, "That's Sweet." I say some bitterness seeping into my voice but luckily the others don't hear it.

"So Mr. Vitreus…" Honker says fidgeting.

"Just Vitreus." I tell him.

"Vitreus, how did you get so injured?" Honker inquires.

I let out a sigh not sure if I should bring these kids into the situation, "First tell me what happened from your point of view because before waking up that first time in the hospital wing I'm a bit blank.

"Queen Minnie found you in the castle garden unconscious and badly injured almost near death, she brought you to the hospital wing to get treated by grandma.

"The queen did?" I say in shock, I couldn't believe someone of royalty would do that, there had to be a catch.., "What did she ask for in return." I say harshly.

Webby shook her head, "Nothing, Queen Minnie is really nice she often spends time amongst us and lets us address her casually." She tells us

"Then why call her Queen at all?" I asked with a frown.

"As a sign of respect." Honker tells me.

I just sat there in silence as I let my thoughts stew, before leaving on our quest I truly believed that all royalty were just selfish beings who only cared for their own skin, but since meeting everyone I began to wonder if that wasn't true.

"Well, Well boys lookie what we have here." We turn to see three humanoid dogs walking up to us they had on red shirts with black pants.

"Beagle Bullies!" Webby says in shock as she hid behind my slightly.

"What'd a ya punks want!" Gosalyn says rolling up her sleeves in a challenging motion.

"Who says we want anything, we just wanted to say hello isn't that right bros?" the short one says.

"That's right Bigtime." The one on the right said.

"Like I'd believe that." Gosalyn snaps as she attempts to rush them but I hold her back by her shirt.

"Who are those three?" I ask tightening my grip on Gosalyn as she yells at me to let her go.

"Those 3 are a gang known as the Beagle Bullies their names are Bigtime, Burger and Baggy they cause all sorts of trouble for the citizens of Disneytown." Honker explains to me.

Bigtime smirks at Honker's comment, "Trouble, we simply liberate from those who have too much." He comments.

"So you steal from others." I say in accusation.

"Details." Bigtime says with a wave of his hand, "Now how about we help you with unloading your lunch money." He says with a threatening smirk as the three advance on us.

I pushed Gosalyn behind me and hold out my hand to force her to stay behind me, "I won't let you pick on innocent children as I threw out my hand and summoned out Memento Mori….only nothing happened, "WHAT?!" I yell in shock as I try again and again to summon my keyblade as each time ends in failure, I don't even notice the beagle bully throwing the punch at me until it hits me sending my flying back.

"Gahh!" I yell out in pain as I impact hard into a wall.

"Vitreus!" Webby cries out.

"That's it you punks you're going down." Gosalyn says stomping towards them.

I weakly stand up cradling my right arm.

"Hey put me down you brute" I looked up to see Gosalyn being held in the air by the tall one as she flails in his grasp.

"Gosalyn!" I call out trying to limp rush over to help her before being knocked down again by one of the gang.

"What was that about not letting us pick on innocent children." Bigtime says with a taunting smirk.

"Damn IT!" I curse out in anger slamming my hand into the ground as Gosalyn flails while Honker and Webby are hugging each other in fear, "Help us." Webby cries out.

"Why did I have to be so WEAK!" I cry out hitting the ground in frustration at my helplessness to protect these children.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" A voice calls out seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Oh No not him!" The beagle bullies cry out in panic as they hug each other in fear, I notice Gosalyn and Honker looked relieved and happy while Webby looked confused.

"I AM THE TRUENT OFFICER WHO PUTS YOU IN PERMENENT SUSPENSION!" the voice continues.

I frowned, that didn't sound threatening.

"I Am DARKWING DUCK!" the voice finishes as a puff of purple smoke appears nearby and when it clears is standing a duck in a purple jacket buttoned by four gold buttons with a gray shirt underneath with a blue scarf around his neck and a purple mask and fedora on.

"Da…arkwing!" Gosalyn says in happiness..

'Why did she hesitate was she going to say something else?" I muse to myself.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing says in shock before regaining his composure, "You fiends had better let those children go." He says.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it." Bigtime taunts.

"Then Suck Gas Evil Doer!" Darkwing says pulling out a Gun from his pocket and firing a gas pellet out of it, it hits the ground and engulfs us in the smoke.

I covered my face with my arm as my eyes burn slightly the Beagles begin coughing violently, when the gas clears up the three Beagle Bullies are Tied up and Gosalyn, Honker and Webby standing safely in the corner.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Are you three okay?" I asked the kids.

Gosalyn nods, "Yeah thanks to Darkwing here." She says gesturing to the newcomer.

"Who are you citizen?" Darkwing inquires looking at me.

"Vitreus." I say slightly retreating into my cold emotional shell.

Darkwing shook my hand slightly before turning to the kids, "I'm sure your parents are worried so I'll take you kids home to your parents.

"What But…" Gosalyn says in protest.

Darkwing gives her a look.

"Fine." Gosalyn says relenting with a huff and grumbling under her breath I swore I caught her mutter under her breath about unfair dads..

"Thanks you Mister Darkwing." Honker says.

"Thanks for the offer but Mister Vitreus can take me home." Webby tells Darkwing.

"Alrigh…." Darkwing begins to tell Webby

"Go with him Webby." I say in a firm tone.

"Huh But…" Webby stammers confused.

I shook my head, "Sorry but I need some time alone." I tell them before standing up and walking off.

I stopped and leaned against the wall of the alleyway I was standing in, "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it why am I So WEAK!" I cry out in frustration as I hit my fist into the wall repeatedly, I slid to the ground sobbing as my hand throbbed in pain and was bleeding slightly I think I may have bruised and or broken a few bones in my hand, "How can I defeat Xehanort and protect my friends if I couldn't even protect some kids from bullies." I say to myself before sliding down into a sitting position and pulling my knees up to my face and pulling my legs in a hug and sobbing into my legs.

-KH-

Once my emotional moment passed I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stood up, I pulled out a Hi-Potion and a cloth from my pocket and soaked the cloth in the potion before tying the potion soaked cloth around my hand and walked out of the alleyway, I walked into an area I hadn't been in before and saw a cow standing up on a ladder tying festive flags up, I noticed the ladder teetering slightly.

"Woah!" The Cow calls out and the ladder lurches slightly.

"Careful." I say grabbing the ladder and steadying it wincing at the pain of my hand.

"Thanks dearie." The Cow Says as she goes back to setting up the flags.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm helping to set up for the dream festival." The cow tells me.

"Do you want any help setting up?" I offer.

"Are you sure dearie?" She inquires.

I nodded, "What do you need me to do." I asked.

"Could you help me by tying the flags together?" She asks pointing to the box nearby of flags as she climbs off the ladder.

"Sure, I'm Vitreus." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you I'm Clarabelle Cow." Clarabelle introduces shaking my hand.

"Likewise." I say returning the shake with my uninjured hand before going to work on the flags.

It wasn't long for me to finish tying together all the flags and helping Clarabelle string them all up.

"I bet the Dream Festival is a grand sight." I comment looking at the flag decorations.

Clarabelle nods, "It's an amazing sight and the million dreams award is a dream come true."

I smiled, "Sounds like a blast, do you need any more help setting up?" I asked.

"No thanks dearie but maybe Horace needs some help setting up the Fruitball arena." Clarabelle says.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll go help him out, which way?" I asked.

"That way." Clarabelle said pointing in a direction.

"Thanks, I hope you win the Award." I say to her with a kind smile and I give her a small wave as I leave.

"You too dearie!" Clarabelle says in return as I leave the arena and walk towards the direction Clarabelle pointed at.

-KH-

After a small bit of walking I ended up in a medium sized courtyard with a humanoid horse setting up some nets.

"Are you Horace?" I inquired

The horse looked at me, "That's correct I'm Horace Horsecolar, who are you." Horace asks.

"I'm Vitreus, Clarabelle said you might need some help setting up. I tell him.

"That's mighty kind of ya, could ya help me set up and test the fruit launchers." Horace says pointing to two small devices on the side.

"I'm not too technologically savvy but I'll do my best." I say as Go over to the device, I noticed some tools sitting beside it, I opened up the side, I looked at the wiring inside, it looked tricky but nothing worse than back home I tweaked with a bit of the wired before test firing a fruit, it didn't go past a few feet.

"Nope." I say to myself tweaking the shooter again, I tried the firing mechanism again….I winced when this time was over powered and smashed through a nearby window. "Oops." I say whistling and pushing the cannon away slightly, I took one last swing at the cannon the third time was the charm managing to get it set up correctly, I walked back over to Horace who was finishing setting up the nets.

"I got the launcher set up." I tell him.

"Much Ablidged." Horace says with a tip of his invisible hat.

"Your welcome." I say with a nod walking off, I noticed that the sun was starting to set.

I aimlessly walked around Disneytown before I ended up at a rooftop overlooking a race track, I sat down on the ledge and watched some racers go by.

I silently held out my wrapped hand and tried to summon out Memento Mori again but didn't get any success, I lowered my hand in defeat, "Maybe…I didn't deserve the title of keyblade wielder or master at all, I let my arrogance blind me thinking I could defeat Xehanort like that…"No!" I say firmly to myself standing up, "I already lost my family once by being weak never again I'm going to train and become stronger to protect those I care about." I say firmly as I grip the Crystal on my neck and stared at the sky with my conviction resolved in my heart.

-KH-

 **Hey Guys sorry about the bit of a delay with the update, the work load on my two jobs hit my hard these past 2 weeks but hopefully things will be more slow in the upcoming days allowing me to write more. Bit of a short chapter this time around since it's really a filler chapter next time will be going back to "Canon" stuff. I usually don't like doing this but please leave a review or two it lets me know you enjoy reading my story and motivates me to write more, until next time.**

 **Next Time: Chapter 8: Disney Town Part 2: The Meaning of Dreams**


	8. Chapter 8: Disney Town Part 2

**Chapter 8 Disney Town Part 2: Dreams of Reunions and Apologies.**

I was running and running gasping for air wisps of darkness floating by as I ran down the never ending path I kept running and running chasing after my friend, "Wait, Everyone!" I called out as I tried to run faster to catch up to Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Eraqus but they just got further and further away even though they were just walking, "Wait!" I called out again trying to run faster, "Wait Everyone!" I cry out out as the darkness swarms shrouding my friends from view….

"VITREUS WAKE UP!"

I felt the wind knocked out of me as Gosalyn landed on my in a cannon ball.

"Did you have to wake me up so roughly?" I ask rubbing my sore stomach.

"Who cares about that, it's the day of the Dream Festival." Gosalyn says bouncing up and down like a child, which she was to be fair.

"Oh that's right." I say in realization, a week had passed since I first arrived here, I still hadn't gotten back my Keyblade and I hadn't heard from any of my friends, Gosalyns's Dad Drake was kind enough to let me stay with them, he seemed VERY familiar to me, I got up out of the bed and gave a stretch, "Alright I'll be down in 10." I tell her.

Gosalyn nods as she runs out of the room.

I went into the washroom and splashed some water on my face to help myself wake up. I put my hair under the water to soak it a bit and shook my head some water spraying off. I left the room and grabbed my new coat off door as I went downstairs I had changed my outfit into a new one during the week, I now wore a zipped up Black fleece Jacket with a White trim around the hood, wrists and bottom of the jacket with the right sleeve pushed up to my elbow, a pair of Black/white fingerless gloves on both hands, on my left hand hidden under the sleeve was my armor band for activating my Keyblade Armor, I had on a pair of slightly baggy brown shorts that went down to just above my knees with a belt that held two pouches positioned of the left rear of my hip but not all the way in the back that were slightly covered by the bottom of the jacket, lastly I had on a pair of Black boots that went up to my ankle with green laces and sole, I didn't wear any socks, I softly touched the crystal on my neck that was one detail I didn't change between outfits. My hair had been changed so now my left eye was covered by the hair while on my right side it was held back with a pin just behind my right ear.

I walk into the kitchen, getting a Morning from Drake with I nod to in response.

"Morning." I reply grabbing a fruit off the table, "You ready, Gosalyn." I ask her as I took a bite of it.

Gosalyn nods, "let's go." She says energetically.

"Just be sure to be back before it's too late." Drake says.

"Don't worry we will." I say as we left the house.

"Morning Gosalyn, Morning Vitreus." Honker says coming out of his house.

"Hey Honk." Gosalyn says as he comes up to us.

"Yo." I say giving him a two finger salute as Honker comes up to up and we begin out trek to Disney Town where the Dream Festival was taking place.

-KH-

The three of us walked into the town to see the Festival in full swing.

"Pretty lively festival." I comment observing various citizens wondering around as I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Come on let's go!" Gosalyn says as she drags us further into the town.

"Slow Down Gosalyn, we have all day." Honker whines.

I smiled as the kids ran off to do their own thing, "Tali. Would have loved this." I think to myself with a ping of sorrow in my chest, "This is a nice place, maybe I should just retire here." I muse as I absentmindedly walk through the town.

I gave a small wave to Clarabelle when I passed by her walking by, she returned the wave before we lost sight of each other.

I didn't really have any specific destination in the Festival in mind I was just aimlessly walking, on occasion I'd tell some people where to go, after a bit of walking I found myself at the entrance to the race track. "Hmm, why not would be fun to do a race." I mutter to myself as I lightly tapped my foot on the ground in thought as I walked through the archway and through some small allies to find myself at the edge of the track.

I watched as Huey, Dewey, and Louie raced by in their mini airplane carts, I gave a soft smile as I watched the kids having fun, I had meet them during the week they were a bit mischievous but fun spirits.

"Look out!" I heard a voice yell, I flinched slightly I recognized it as the voice of the Queen, Minnie, I met her once sure she was a kind spirit but I still felt unease and disgust near royalty so I had avoided her like the plague when I could, I turned to see her standing a few yards away and the person she yelled to was….

"Terra." I whispered sadly to myself, I reached up and pulled my hood over my face before walking over to them, I felt ashamed and didn't want to face Terra directly.

"Thanks for piping up back there, I mean it" Terra says as I walked over to them, "The name's Terra." He introduces to Minnie.

"It's nice to meet you, Terra." Minnie Reciprocates.

"I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid running onto the course." I commented.

Terra and Minnie look over at me.

"And you are?" Terra Inquires

"Oh this is a young man who came to us a week ago, his name is…" Minnie begins.

"Yuri." I interrupt coldly.

Minnie gives me a confused look, I subtly shake my head.

"Nice to meet you Yuri." Terra says holding out his hand for a shake, I don't move to take it, he lets out a sigh before putting it down.

"I'm sure you had your reasons for running out onto the course, but I can't say that I approve either." Minnie tells Terra.

"Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed." Terra replies.

I raised an eyebrow under my hood.

"Rules don't apply you sound just like Pete!" Chip scolds Terra

"Look, it's Captain Dark!" Dale says jumping up and down.

I turned to see Pete in a black outfit with a magenta cape, "Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns!" He spun around dramatically before jumping down from the second level on the building he was standing, "I am…Captain Dark!" he finishes doing a dramatic pose, I could almost see a dramatic lighting behind him, "And you must be the chump who made me miss a new track record." He says walking over to us, "Hold on, how's comes I don't know you?" he comments looking Terra over, "Somebody bringin' in a ringer?" he questions.

"I'm not even a racer." Terra comments.

"Must be downright temptatious to try 'n' stop a primo racer like me from getting' the record, but we all gotta play by the rules, rookie." Pete…. I mean "Captain Dark" says ignoring what Terra just said wrapping his arm around Terra's shoulder.

I let out a barely audible snort as Captain Dark leaves.

"Now just a second, you're the no good cheater who's always breakin' the rules!" Chip yells after Captain Darks retreating form.

"I can't say racing interests me, but I need to defeat the Unversed, Tell me what I've gotta do." Terra says to Chip and Dale.

"Are you talking about all those karts that look like scary, ugly monsters?" Chip asks Terra.

Terra nods.

Chip and Dale cross their arms, "Hmm…" The both say together.

"Those Karts started showing up about six days ago." Chip commented.

I froze at that comment, 'it's impossible' I think to my self absentmindedly taking two steps back.

"You Okay, Yuri?" Terra asks me.

"It's my fault." I mutter to myself.

"What do you mean?" Terra says confused.

I turned my head to face Terra, "Six days ago I was still pretty shaken up from an event that happened to me and I was feeling a lot a negativity I think that acted as a beacon and called the unversed here, if that's the case I have to get rid of them.

"But how?" Terra questions

"Well, we've only ever see the monsters on the track." Minnie comments.

"That's it, Terra you and V.." Chip begins but I let off a small Aura of death making him stuffer, "Y-Yuri just need to enter the races!" he tells us, "and while your at it, take that Captain Dark down a notch or two he's always breakin the rules and causin trouble." He asks us.

"I have to become a racer?" Terra asks in disbelief.

"Now, I'm sure I don't have to tell you two…" Minnie begins

"I know, I'll play by the rules." Terra tells Minnie.

"You as well." Minnie says looking at me.

"Yes, Moooom." I say sarcastically, "Come on Rock Head." I say grabbing Terra's Arm and pulling him through the gate

-KH-

It was defiantly an adrenaline pumping race, Terra and I managed to defeat all the Unversed, we were pretty neck and neck at the end of the race, he had only beaten my by the tooth of his Keyblade Glider.

"Whew." I say getting of my Racer Bike, "Good Race." I say lightly punching Terra in the shoulder.

"You too." Terra says returning the smile as we walked out of the gate to see Captain Dark's racer crashed into a wall.

"My Kart musta sprung a spring!" Captain Dark says in denial of his loss, "You yahoos just wait, next time I'll clobber all of you!" he says before jumping into his kart and jerkily driving off.

"Yippee, I hope he's gone for good." Chip says jumping up and down.

"Don't bet on it." I tell Chip.

"Nobody's gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete!" Chip continues to yell after the long gone Pete.

"Pete, Vote, What are you talking about?" Terra says completely lost.

I let out a small chuckle, I always loved the face Terra made when Terra was absolutely confused and lost.

"Chip means the Million Dreams Award, it's a very popular part of our Dream Festival, everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen." Minnie tells Terra.

"And since everybody knows how must of a troublemaker Pete is, he probably figured wearin a disguise was the only way he'd get any votes." Chip comments.

"No votes, no prize!" Dale says.

"Yeah, the prize is all he really wants anyway, he doesn't care about bein a good citizen" Chip says.

"Well that's a little harsh." I comment.

"What it's true." Chip retorts.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but at least even if it's for his own reasons, he's trying to help…no matter how badly it may be.

"Oh, I think that's very sad." Minnie says turning to face us, "The award is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day." She says sadly.

"Well, one thing I know for sure, I'm voting for Terra, your racing really saved the day against those monster karts!" Chip says jumping up and down.

"And I'm voting for Yuri." Dale says, "Hip hip hurray for Terra and Yuri." He says jumping up and down.

"Looks like we got some stiff competition for the award, don't expect me to make it easy." I tell him.

Terra starts to chuckle, "Well I got something out of it, too, I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals." He says.

I put my hand to my chest giving off a mock gasp, "Don't hurt your head." I tell him.

"OI!" Terra snaps before we all burst into a laughter, I smiled slightly I had missed my friends.

"All this time, I've been staring into the darkness, but that doesn't mean I have to jump in." he says silently to himself, I looked at Terra in concern and clenched my fist in slight anger at the thought of what Xehanort wanted to do to Terra, I knew I could reveal myself to Terra and tell him but I promised myself I wouldn't get them involved until I became stronger then all of my friends and could protect them.

I pulled out a small pocket watch I had in my pocket, "Sorry to run, but I promised I'd meet some friends for lunch.

"Alright, take care Yuri hope to meet you again one day." Terra tells me.

"Stay safe." Minnie tells me.

I give a thumbs up as I left the racing track, after a bit of trekking I made it back to the Area with the fair rides, I say Gosalyn and Honker, Honker looked green in the face.

"Gosalyn, Honker." I say walking up to them taking off my hood.

"Vitreus it was awesome you should have been there it was like roar." Gosalyn says doing a monster impression.

I looked over at Honker, "Did you guys go down the scare tunnel?" I asked.

Honker nodded holding his beak trying not to hurl.

"Here." I say pulling a potion out of my pouch and handing it to Honker.

Honker looks at it suspiciously.

"It's fine." I tell him.

Honker looks at it a bit more before relenting and taking a sip, his face goes back to a normal shade of color, I take the potion back and returned it to the pouch on my waist.

"Better?" I ask rubbing his back.

"Yeah thanks." Honker says.

I smiled at him, "No problem." I say before turning to Gosalyn, "Come on Gosalyn were gonna take a 30 Min lunch break.

"No way, I wanna keep on the rides, besides I'm not hungry." Gosalyn says in protest before her stomach lets off a loud growl making her blush in embarrassment.

I let out a chuckle and ruffles her hair, "Come on Crimson Quackette." I say with a teasing chuckle as the three of us went into a Hamburger Hippo joint nearby for some lunch.

I sat and slowly slurped my float while the kids ate their burgers, I dipped a fry in my smoothie and ate it, 'I wonder if the others are going to show up, or did I maybe miss my one and only opportunity to leave this world, and even if I did go with Terra what use would I be to them without my keyblade I won't be able to help my friends all…

"Oi Vitreus." Gosalyn says snapping out of my thoughts, I realized the ice cream in the float had melted and my hands were all sticky.

"Opps." I say to myself setting down the bowl and cleaning off my hands.

"You okay?" Honker asks.

I nod, "Yeah just got a lot on my mind." I say as I finished cleaning up my mess.

"What kind of stuff?" Gosalyn asks.

I shook my head, "Even I'm not 100% sure my thoughts are a bit jumbled lately." I tell them.

Gosalyn and Honker gaze at me skeptically before looking at each other.

I let out a small somewhat fake grin, "Enough about that you two go have fun, I'll meet you guys again when they announce the winner." I tell them.

"Alright, come on Honker." Gosalyn says as they went back to have fun.

I decided to go walk around town to try and clear my thoughts, after a bit of aimless wondering I reached the town square I saw Pete jump down from a roof in front of someone with a white costume on.

"Tada, Wearin the mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this town, It is me.. Captain Justice!" Captain Justice says doing another dramatic introduction, I peeked past him to see.

"Ven!" I say in surprise reaching up and pulling my hood over my face.

"Huh, Umm.." Ven stammers confused.

"Young fellow, do my hero senses detect that you got troubles?" Captain Justice asks walking up to Ventus. "Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" he tells Ventus.

I clenched my fist filling a surge of protective anger at Pete being near Ventus.

"Wh-who me?" Ventus asks confused.

Captain Justice nods.

"I'm just trying to make some friends." Ventus says sadly.

I felt my heart lurch at that comment, "Poor Ven." I say sadly.

"Never mind, forget it." Ventus says with a sigh,

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence, go on and spit it out, then remember to vote Captain J." Captain Justice tells Ventus.

I snorted, "Figured that he's only in it for the award." I commented under my breath.

"Vote?" Ventus questions.

"Oh, well uh forget that." Captain Justice stammers trying to wave off what he said, "How can I help, that's the only reason I'm here." He says.

"Hmm.." Ventus says crossing his arms in thought, "I know, tell me about your town, everything's so festive, is it always like this?" he asks.

"Huh, that's it nothing else?" Captain says confused, "Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town."

I walked over to the two, "Really, you helped that's amazing." I say in a mock tone.

"I know I'm amazing." Captain Justice says

"Really, like what?" Ventus says in awe.

I put my hand on my hips, "Yeah like what Captain J." I say baiting him.

Captain Justice begins to sweat slightly, "Umm… well… you gotta see it for yourself, wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." He says avoiding the question.

"Right, Thanks." Ventus says.

"And kids, don't you go forgetting Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems, that would be Justice with a J." he tells us.

"Uh, sure. I got it Captain Justice." Ventus says awkwardly.

"Aww, phooey this stinks!" A voice interrupts, "Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" another voice says.

The three of us turn to see Huey, Dewey and Louie with Minnie standing around a weird looking chair with keyboards on the sides.

"Trouble, Rescue is on the way!" Captain Justice says running off.

"A festival huh, well maybe I can make some new friends" Ventus comments before turning to me, "I'm Ventus who are you?" he asks me.

I'm…..Yuri, don't you have any friends?" I asked him unable to make myself reveal myself to Ventus.

"Nice to meet you Yuri." Ventus says with a grin before he looks down somberly, "I thought I did but I guess I was wrong."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll be your friend, Ventus." I said in a light somber tone before shaking my head, "Come on lets go see what's up." I tell him.

Ventus nods as we went over to Captain Justice the triplets and Minnie.

"Well if it ain't the last kid Captain Justice saved, fraid you'll have to get in line, I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs, Huey, Dewey and Louie my good friends." Captain Justice says as the two of us walked over to the group.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a catastrophe." I comment.

"Oh, Yuri." Minnie says with a smile looking over at me.

"Yeah, all were trying to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Huey comments.

"And we had had a little trouble." Dewey adds on.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie states.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice says.

"Really Sabotage?" I say in a tone of disbelief as I looked at the perfectly fine device.

"Not even close, quite makin stuff up." Dewey says to Captain Justice.

"It's just the ice cream machine," Louie says as we turned to face the machine.

"Unca Scrooge left it for us, but we can't figure out how it works cause it's so complicated." Huey says.

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie, we wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream." Dewey says to Minnie.

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Minnie tells the triplets.

"We tried." Louie says in a sad tone.

"Don't get so down kids, just don't give up and I'm sure you'll make the best ice cream ever." I tell them.

"Say no more, leave it to me one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" Captain Justice says gaining our attention.

"You're just gonna make a mess, Leave it alone, Pete!" Dewey states in annoyance.

"That's Captain Justice!" Pete says stomping his feet.

"I thought it was Captain Dark?" I questioned.

Pete stammers slightly, "W-What I'm Captain Justice, Captain Dark is a nefarious handsome rule breaking racer." He says trying to play it cool, he goes over and tries to work the machine but only succeeded in firing ice cream all over the place, I reached up and grabbed a shot of ice cream that landed on my head and ate it.

"This machine is busted, it just needs a good poundin." Captain Justice says in anger as he begins to wail on the machine.

"It does not!" Minnie says in anger as I grabbed Pete's Hand to stop him hitting the machine.

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Ventus asks.

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothing' you can do, kid." Captain Justice tells Ventus.

"Still wouldn't hurt to let the kid try at least." I say giving Pete a look.

"Fine, but it won't make any difference." Captain Justice says with a huff.

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ventus says walking up to the machine and hopping into its seat.

"Yeah, and better you than him, here these are the directions for the machine." Huey tells Ventus handing him a sheet of paper.

Ventus read them over for a moment, "Right I think I got it." He says before handing the directions back to Huey and begins to play on the keys and play a song.

I let out a gasp of surprise then the music started playing a tear hidden by my hood that I wiped away with my sleeve, Ventus was playing the song I would sing for him when he was in his coma, I saw Minnie enjoying the tune with her eyes closed, after a few minutes Ventus was finished playing and the Ice Cream was done.

"Cheers." We all said as we each took a bite of a cone, the flavor exploded in my mouth.

"Mmm, how yummy, what a wonderful treat, I don't think I've ever had such a delicious ice cream!" Minnie tells Ventus.

I nodded, "Good Job." I tell Ven.

"Thank you…Uh, oh, oh dear." Minnie goes to thank Ven but realizes she doesn't know his name.

Oh, Ventus, just Ven is fine." Ventus says when he realizes what's wrong.

"Well, thank you, Ventus." Minnie tells Ven.

"Way to go, Ven." Huey tells him.

"I see, we had to push this thingama jig the other way." Louie states as he and Dewey look over the machine.

"Hey, I just got an idea, we could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream" Dewey comments.

I walked over to the two and kneeled down putting my hands on their shoulders, "I say go for it you'll make many people happy." I tell them with a hidden smile.

"Not with that machine!" Captain Justice says coming back up to us, "Well the kid mighta got it to work this one time, but junk like that needs to get junked!" he says going to smash it.

I grabbed Pete's fist and threw him aside into a wall with ease.

"Oh a wise guy huh?" Pete says up, "Well then, guess I just has to smash the both of yas." He says

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie snaps at him.

Ventus gets into his fighting pose but doesn't actually bring out his weapon.

"Fine, but Captain Justice will return!" Pete huffs in anger and annoyance before running off.

"About "Captain Justice", you said his name is Pete?" Ventus questions confused.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey tells Ventus.

"I bet he's just callin himself Captain Justice cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey comments.

I let out a small laugh, "You're the second person I met today who said the same thing." I comment to Dewey.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ventus questions.

"It's one of this Festivals big events apparently, everyone votes for who they think is the town's best citizen or something like that." I comment to Ven.

Minnie nods, "It's one of the Dream Festival events." She tells mostly Ven.

"I get it, so that's what he meant by "Vote"." Ventus comments to himself.

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize! Louie states

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate." Minnie says flushing slightly.

"Sounds like a pretty sweet award." I comment.

"The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day, that's the spirit of the award." Minnie comments.

"Well, that sounds nice enough." Ventus says with a smile.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey says in annoyance to his brothers.

"Sadly there are many selfish people like that in the world." I say in a somber tone.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!." Dewey adds on.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie says.

"Yeah!" The Triplets says as one.

"Creepy." I comment lightheartedly.

"Wish somebody was lookin out for me." Ven says lookin out for me.

I hit Ven in the shoulder.

"Ow." Ven says rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't be so down, I'm sure you got lots of friends looking out for you even if you don't see eye to eye, I'm one for sure." I tell him.

"Thanks." Ven says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Talk to them." I tell Ventus.

"Huh?" Ven says looking at me confused.

"Your friends, Talk to them you shouldn't let a minor incident drive a wedge into your bonds." I tell him.

"I dunno." Ven says looking down in uncertainty.

"Would you rather your friendship become broken forever?" I asked him.

"No, never." Ventus says shaking his head furiously.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Then go find your friends and talk to them.

Ven nods, "Your right Yuri, Thanks." He says before running off.

I let out a chuckle, "Same old Ventus." I say as I watch him run off as Minnie went to observe some more events of the Festival while the triplets began to set up their shop.

I walked over and sat down on a bench, I stretched a bit and laid down and pulled my hood down a bit over my eyes and closed them.

-KH-

"Tada!" I heard Pete's Voice yell out waking me up, "I gonna kill that annoying cat." I grumble to myself pushing my hood back slightly to see what was going on, I froze… "Aqua." I say softly when I saw my friend who I had the biggest falling out with.

"Huh?" Aqua stammers out confused at Captain Justice's introduction before sighing and turning her back to Pete.

I let out a chuckle at Aqua's reaction being similar to Vens before standing up with a frown, was she still feeling upset about what I said to her in Radiant Garden, I knew I needed to talk to her and apologize when we had a moment alone.

"Wha, now listen, you pip squeak, I'm Captain Justice!" Pete yells after Aqua.

I felt the urge to beat Pete to a pulp for calling my Aqua a pipsqueak….My thoughts screeched to a halt, "My Aqua." I think to myself glad my hood was hiding my face.

"Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin his help?" Captain Justice yells after Aqua.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't need any kind of hero, bona fide or.." Aqua tells him.

"Somebody, come quick!" The familiar Voice of Horace yells out and he stammers out from the entrance to the Fruitball arena.

I ran over and caught him before he fell down, "You okay Horace?" I asked him in concern.

Horace looks over at me, "Yeah thanks Vitreus." He says lowly enough for Aqua not to hear me.

"Call me Yuri." I tell him.

Horace looks at me confused.

"I'll tell you later, what happened?" I ask him.

"Captain Justice is here." Captain Justice says running up to us along with Aqua.

Horace looks up before sighing in disappointment, "You, well not that's a shame…" he trails off, "or is it, maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero" he says in a slightly mocking tone.

"What, name your catastrophe!" Captain Justice inquires.

"Those annoyin monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza." Horace says standing up.

I let him go when he was he was able to stand by himself but kept near him in case he fell.

"They're all yours now, Captain J." Horace tells Pete.

"Monsters, Don't tell me the Unversed are here.." Aqua says doing that cute thinking pose she does.

"Monsters?!" Captain Justice says in a panic, "Well…to bad, not on the list." He stammers out.

"I didn't know "Bona fide heroes" got to pick." Aqua says mockingly.

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of surviving…er, of fittin em into my schedule." Captain Justice complains.

"Gosh, I thought you said you were Captain Justice." Horace inquires, "You can't leave those menacing things runnin' loose, they're ruining Fruitball!" he tells Pete.

Captain Justice looks to the side, "Huh, hark do you hear that?" he questions as we all looked around for the non-existent source of noise.

"Somebody's callin' for Captain Justice's help, do not fear I am on my way, sounds like this catastrophe can't wait, but, uh I'll be back here in a jiff!" Captain Justice says as he runs off.

"Who knew the hero was a schizophrenic." I comment at Captain Justice's retreating form

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Captain Useless, but I don't think I'll stay here and hold my breath." Horace says in a huff.

"I'm anything but a hero, but maybe I could help, if you want." Aqua tells Horace.

"We'll both help." I tell Horace as I stand next to Aqua.

Aqua looks at me, "Are you sure, the Unversed are dangerous creatures."

I smiled at her concern, "I'll be fine, I fought creatures like this before." I tell her.

Aqua has a look of concern on her face before she seems to relent.

"Would you, oh that'd be just jim-dandy, someone needs to trounce those fiends at Fruitball and keep em away from the plaza." Horace tells the both of us.

"I'll try." Aqua tells Horace.

"Just give a holler once you're ready, and I'll explain how Fruitball works." Horace says as he goes back to the Fruitball Arena.

I put my hand on Aqua's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do great."

Aqua lets out a gasp and reaches up and clasps my hand in hers, Tears simmering in her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her in concern

Aqua lets go of my hand and wipes her eyes, "Y-yeah sorry." She stutters.

"Whats wrong, wanna talk about it." I asked her as I absentmindedly ran my thumb over her face wiping off her tears.

Aqua grasped my hand again, "I got into a huge fight with my friends and I'm afraid that I got so caught up in my title that I'll never be able to make it up to them." She says sadly.

I wanted to tear off my hood right then and there and tell Aqua the truth but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I gave her a hug, "Don't worry, I'm sure your friends aren't as lame as to break your bonds over a minor scuffle." I tell her

Aqua gives me a smile before chuckling, "I've been telling you all this stuff and I don't even know your name."

I laughed, "Ive been called Yuri lately, now come on lets go help Horace."

Aqua nods, "Right Yuri, I'm Aqua by the way."

"Well met." I said as we walked to the Fruitball Plaza and went over to Horace.

"You ready to trounce those fiends at Fruitball?" Horace asks the two of us.

"Yeah." Aqua and I say as one with a nod.

-KH-

I gave the fruit ball a Flowmotion energy enhanced punch sending it rocking into the last Unversed destroying it.

"Good Job Yuri." Aqua says with a grin relaxing a bit.

"You too, Aqua." I tell her.

"My, you sure taught those monsters a lesson, you two are the real heroes in town, if you ask me." Horace says as Minnie walks over to us, Horace bows when he sees Minnie.

"He's right, my dear, I couldn't agree more, thank you so much." Minnie tells Aqua.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks

"I'm Minne." Minnie introduces herself.

"And she's our queen." Horace says.

Aqua gasps kneeling, "OH, please excuse me, Your Majesty, Where are my manners?" she says scolding herself, "My name is Aqua." She introduces as I just nonchalantly stood there.

"Yuri!" Aqua hisses at me.

"There's no need to be so formal." Minnie says running up to Aqua and gesturing for her to stand up, "Just call me Minnie." She tells Aqua as Aqua stands back up.

"You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom." Minnie says somberly.

"Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie, we all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did, don't you trouble yourself." Horace tells Minnie

"Horace is right, you've been doing a great job in the time I've been here, the citizens couldn't have asked for a better ruler." I felt myself gag slightly at the word ruler.

"Why we wouldn't have even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slightest chance anything might go wrong." Horace says.

"Oh, you're very kind, Horace and Yuri." Minnie tells us.

"How 'bout that Pete, though?" Horace mutters, "Captain Justice my hide, you can't on him for anything."

"Wait, you're saying his real name is Pete?" Aqua questions.

"Well, it sure as sugar isn't "Justice"." Horace says

"I've only been here a week but it defiantly seems that Pete never does anything for anybody except himself, I bet the Captains are just an act for a selfish reason." I tell Aqua with a sigh, "If only he wasn't so selfish he could win it without a mask.

"It?" Aqua asks.

"The Million Dreams Award." Horace tells Aqua.

"Million Dreams Award, what is that?" Aqua asks.

"it's part of our Dream Festival, We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is." Minnie explains as she lightly walks away, "But Pete seems to have the wrong idea, he thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes." She says.

"If only he knew what makes a hero isn't what they wear or what they say it's the things they do and how they treat everyone." I comment.

"I couldn't agree more." Aqua says with a smile.

"Well, in my book. Aqua here is number one, You've got my heartfelt vote." Horace says grasping Aqua's hands.

I grinded my teeth together in anger at someone touching Aqua that wasn't me, I shook my head clearing those thoughts away.

"Thanks, Horace I promise I'll try not to let you down." Aqua tells him.

"See that you don't, my vote's very important." Horace says.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you Aqua." I say in a challenging tone.

"Oh dear, sounds very serious." Minnie says in a lighthearted tone.

"Being popular is tough~" Aqua says with a lighthearted giggle.

I pulled out the watch and opened it taking a look, "Seems like the awards will happen in 30 minutes, would you like to go for a walk while we wait?" I asked Aqua.

"Sure" Aqua says with a light flush on her cheeks.

We walked a bit back towards to fair area.

"So is your name really Yuri?" Aqua questions.

I shook my head, "No It was the name of my late Uncle who I admired.

"I'm sorry." Aqua says somberly.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder, it's okay it happened a lot time ago, I had some friends to get past the grief.

Aqua reached into her pocket and pulled out a wayfinder I recognized as mine that I had tossed aside.

"What's that?" I inquired keeping up the façade of not knowing her, I wasn't sure I kept doing it.

Aqua grips my Wayfinder and holds it to her chest, "It belongs to someone important to me." She tells me.

I felt myself blush slightly at that comment.

"W-what happened?" I asked her briefly stammering.

"I got into a huge fight with my friends, and…and…" Aqua stammers out shaking slightly.

I took Aqua's hand in mine and ran my finger over her hand, "Don't worry Aqua, I'm sure your friends will forgive you, no one breaks friendships over a minor scuffle." I tell him.

Aqua lets out a chuckle, "Thanks for that….Vitreus." Aqua says with a grin as she tore off my hood.

I froze, before sighing, "How did you know?" I asked her.

Aqua lets out a giggle, "You acted like yourself the whole time."

I put my hands in my pockets and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Hey Aqua, Hey Vitreus…" Aqua and I said at once, No you go first, Aqua, Vitreus I'm Sorry." We both say as one again.

"What do you mean?" Aqua questions with a confused look.

I looked down, "I'm sorry for the harsh things I said on Radiant Garden." I tell her.

Aqua shakes her head, "You weren't wrong I needed to hear those things, I let my obsession with my title go to my head and cast aside the things most important to me, thanks for helping me wake up."

I smiled at Aqua, "Your welcome." I say teasingly.

Aqua chuckles before taking my hands and placing a Wayfinder in it before closing my hand around it and encasing my hands around it, she holds my hands slightly longer than normal before letting go with a blush.

I opened my hand, "Aqua." I gasp in surprise.

Aqua gives a smile, "I'm entrusting our bond to you." She says with a smile.

I nodded and put the blue wayfinder in my pouch while Aqua put the crystal one back in her pocket.

"Shall we go to the award ceremony now?" I asked her holding out my arm.

"Indeed good sir." Aqua says as she interlinks her arm in mine as we head to the ceremony.

When we got there, there was a fair sized crowd there already.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" I hear Horace's voice ask from nearby.

"Boy oh boy, I hope it's the guy I voted for!" Chip says.

"I hope the one I voted for wins as well. Dale comments.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey comments to his brothers.

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proude of us if we actually won!" Dewey says.

"Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too." Louie says.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie says walking up on the stage with a female duck beside her, "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival the Million Dreams Award presentation."

"Heh, just skip to the part where you say my name, this is a shoo-in" Pete says from behind us.

I see Aqua has a bit annoyed look on her face, I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Oh, how very exciting, this year we have multiple winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to, Ventus, Aqua, Yuri and Terra all four of you." Minnie says.

"You mean Ven and Terra were here?" Aqua questions looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah I talked to the both of them, heh heh yet you were the only one to recognize me." I tell her.

"Heh Heh Boys." Aqua says in a lighthearted teasing tone.

I smiled at Aqua, "Isn't it nice the three of you won." I said slightly disappointed I wasn't called.

Aqua gives me a look, "Didn't you introduce yourself as Yuri earlier" she questions.

I blinked a bit, I won….I WON!" I say throwing up my arms.

Aqua giggles as do the others before she pulls me up on stage to accept the award.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete says rushing past knocking Aqua down.

Aqua gasps in pain from the hit.

"Hey!" I snap catching Aqua before she hits the ground picking her up bridal style.

Aqua's face heats up at the position I'm holding her in.

"There's gotta be a mistake, everybody voted for Captain Justice, I made sure!"" Pete says walking up to Minnie and Daisy, "Now, go on, tell her!" he tells the crowed.

I could hear some crickets chirping in the back ground.

Pete growls in anger before hitting his hand in his palm, "Better try the other one." He says before running off stage and returning a second later as Captain Dark.

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" Pete said as Captain Dark.

Everyone turned their back to the stage.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Aqua Yuri and Terra won." Minnie tells Pete, "Oh Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way, still a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes, they knew you were looking out for them." She tells him.

"Big Whoop, I don't care about their votes, I was trying to win but I guess we're gonna have to do things the hard way." Pete says snapping his fingers.

I tensed my muscles preparing for a battle.

"Hey Lemmie go ya big palooka!" I heard Gosalyn tell out, I almost dropped Aqua in shock.

I turned to see a large blue and a Large Red Unversed holding Gosalyn and Honker.

"Gosalyn, Honker!" I call out in worry.

"Vitreus, Help us." Honker calls out.

"I found these beauties the other day and found out I can make 'em do whatever I say, now cough up my prize." Pete says.

"Pete!" Minnie snaps in anger.

I gently set Aqua down and stood up.

"Let my friends GO, Pete!" I snap.

"Once I get my prize." Pete says.

I ran forward and surrounded my body with flow motion energy, I lept up to attack the Unversed holding Gosalyn, I let out a yell of pain when the other Unversed slammed its fist into my gut sending my flying into a stand knocking it down.

"Vitreus!" Aqua gasps in worry.

I stood up grunting, running at the Unversed trying to attack it again but getting knocked back again into another stand.

"Why don't you summon your keyblade!" Aqua yells it me.

I ignore her and tried charging again, getting knocked back again.

"Vitreus, Summon Your Keyblade!" Aqua yells at me in worry.

"I CAN'T!" I snap at her.

Aqua gasps, "What?" she says in horror.

I clenched my fist, "I lost my ability to wield it but, even if I lost it I want to protect them…I want to protect it, I want to protect my precious treasure, MY FRIENDS!" I yell out throwing out my hand a flash of light appears in my hand, Memento Mori appears for a moment before light envelopes the blade and its shape changes, it now bad a body of a bronze sword with a crystal edge around the blade with crystals poking out the top of the blade making up the teeth, two Crescent moon shaped guards around the handle, the key chain made up a long ribbon with a wayfinder at the end with a crystal in the center.

"This is..." I comment giving it an experimental swing, before smirking. I lunged at the Unvered and took them both down in one shot with my new Keyblade, I wasn't sure what to call my New Keyblade…hmm Memoria Cristallum sounded good, I put the newly christened Memoria Cristallum away.

"Are you two okay?" I asked kneeling down to Gosalyn and Honker.

"That was wicked, how did you do that?" Gosalyn asks mocking swinging an invisible blade around.

I let out a laugh, "Maybe next time." I say light heartedly.

"I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done Pete, but this is going too far, you've finally crossed the line." Minnie says in an anger I didn't know Minnie could possess.

"Like that matters to me, besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Pete taunts Minnie.

"Ha, I'm gonna let you cool off for a while." Minnie tells Pete, "Guards!" she calls out as the broom stick guards walk up and carry Pete away.

"Hey, Let me go, Pet me Down, What, You can't, No, Hey, Easy!" Pete yells in protest as he's carried away.

"Damn those little guys are strong." I comment as we watch six of the little enchanted brooms carry Pete away with little struggling.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony?" Minnie questions, "Would the four winners, Ventus, Aqua, Yuri, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" she asks.

"Shall we?" I asks Aqua.

Aqua giggles as we both head up onto the stage.

"Oh dear, it looks like only two of our winners could make it here to be with us today." Minnie says

"I must have just missed Terra and Ventus." Aqua says sadly.

I lightly squeezed her hand with she squeezed back.

"Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf." Minnie asks the two of us, "After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival." She says giving us a smile, "So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

The crowed gives us a hooray of cheers.

"Thank you, everyone." Aqua says

"It means a lot to us." I tell them.

"And as an extrea treat, we've created something special an ice cream flavor just for you, Royalberry ice cream.." Minnie says holding up an Ice Cream cone, "Unfortuanly we only made one." She says slightly upset.

I smiled and gently took the cone, "It's okay, We'll Share." I say as I took a bite out of the ice cream, the flavor exploded in my mouth. "Mmmmm." I moan holding out the ice cream to Aqua.

Aqua flushes beet red, before taking it and taking a quick bite.

"Come on Aqua take a bigger bite." I tell her.

Aqua gives me a look before taking a bigger bite, I saw her eyes widen before she takes another one.

I took it back from her and took a slightly bigger bite.

"Gahhh!" I yell out grasping my head.

Aqua giggles, "Don't eat it too fast you'll give yourself a brain freeze." She says.

I give her a mock glare.

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace comments.

"What's it taste like?" Chip asks.

"Yeah, Tell us." Dale says.

"What do you think?" Minnie asks.

"It's Delicious!" Aqua says.

I nodded, "You couldn't have picked a better flavor." I say as I took a lick.

"We're all very glad you're enjoying it." Minnie says as we finish up the ice cream, I had enjoyed the indirect with Aqua from the shared ice cream, I blushed slightly at the thought of kissing Aqua.

"Thank you all for coming this year, we hope to see you again next year." Minnie says as everyone disperses to their own devices, I walked over to the kids.

"You two Okay?" I asks Gosalyn and Honker.

"Yeah." Honker says with a nod.

"Who's your friend?" Gosalyn asks.

"My name is Aqua." Aqua introduces.

"I'm Honker." Honker introduces.

"Gosalyn Mallard." Gosalyn introduces.

"Nice to meet you two." Aqua says with a smile.

I let out a light chuckle, "Well come on you two, I promised your father I'd have you home in 30 Minutes."

"Aww do we have too." Gosalyn whines.

"Sorry squirt, but there's always next year." I tell her.

Gosalyn huffs crossing her arms as we walk along leaving the town and walking back to the rural area where Goslayn lived, I said a quick thank you and good bye to Drake for taking care of me.

Aqua and I went to an empty Area.

"You ready to go?" Aqua asks as she put on her Keyblade armor and called out her glider.

I summoned on my armor and climbed on behind Aqua and grasped onto Aqua's shoulders.

"Let's go!" I say as we entered the gate leaving Disney Town.

As Aqua and I flew through the Lanes Between I knew that now that I had my Keyblade back I had to train to become stronger, strong enough to defeat Xehanort and to protect my friends, even… if the methods killed me.

-KH-

 **Next Time: Chapter 9: Olympus Colosseum: Clash between Zeros and Heroes.**


	9. AN

Hello Everyone, I apologize for being gone for a while on my stories, I had gotten a new computer a few months a go and I wasn't able to get a document program on it to be able to write out my stories. Alright now to the main part of the AN, to be blunt I'm discontinuing all my current stories as I honestly forgot most of my planned stories and In most of them I felt like I had wrote myself into a corner so I'm going to start myself fresh on my stories with three stories, one Card game story, a Non Card One, and a "Real World" into Other World Fic which would probably be updated less frequently like once or twice a month. Once I get back into the writing muse again I'll probably start up more as I go on.

For the Card Game one I'll be doing the Reboot of my first story of Yugioh Zexal, I'll admit Zexal is actually my third favorite Yugioh Series, with Arc V and 5D's being the top ones, I'm just doing it because it has a special place in my heart due to it being my first story I ever posted, The Pairing for the story will be Yue x Kotori like last time and his deck will be Moonlight.

For the Non Card Game story It will be between a RWBY Story (Pairing would probably be Oc X Ruby and Penny) or a High School DxD Story (Oc x Harem since DxD Fic obviously)

For the Real World Insert Fic I have quite a few fandoms I'd be willing to write about. (I just gave a basic detail if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask.)

Yugioh Arc V (Pairing Oc x Either Serena, Ruri, Sayaka or Reira Deck would be Infernity)

Yugioh 5D's (Oc would be Body Jacked Rua, with Deck being Predator Plants)

Yugioh Gx (Oc X Rei for Pairing and Predator Plants for Deck)

Cardfight Vanguard (Would be Season 4 of Original Vanguard based Pairing Oc x Ratie with Deck being Shadow Paladin)

Shugo Chara (Pairing, Guardian Character Oc x Miki)

Code Geass (Code Bearer Oc x Contract Nunnally for Pairing)

Smile Precure (Oc x Yayoi/Cure Peace for Pairing)

Cardcaptor Sakura (Oc x Sakura)

Doctor Who

Pokemon (Diamond and Pearl Anime) (Oc X Dawn/Hikari)

Let me know which of the Non Card fics as well as the Real World insert fic you would be most interested in reading, the reboot of the Zexal Story will probably be up in 1-2 Weeks.


End file.
